My Own FF
by Otakuchan88
Summary: "So you're finally awake." One of my kidnappers spoke. I opened my eyes and they practically popped out of my head in disbelief. "Oh my…You're you're Kisame-san a-a-and Dei-Dei-Deidara-san!" "Just Deidara will be fine, hm." He smirked at my reaction. "How did…uhn?" I was too shocked to put a sentence together. A life flipped upside down by a certain group of S-ranked criminals!
1. Kidnapped by who?

**My own FF**

**A.N.** **When my world was turned upside down by a certain group of S-ranked criminals.**

(1st person POV)

Blackness; that is what met me when I went to enter my room. Complete and utter blackness. "Gosh how annoying." I growled under my breath as I flipped the switch to turn the light on. Blackness….. Still. "What the fudge!" I shouted in upmost annoyance. I huffed and was just about to fully enter my room until I heard a frightening noise._ Holy Martin Luther what the heck was that?!_ It almost sounded like a chuckle. The chuckle of a man to be more specific. I swallowed down the fear that had risen in my throat and chanced to whisper a, "Hello?" The last thing I heard was a deep "Hello." Before I drifted out of consciousness.

(3rd person POV)

"Oh crap she fainted!" Deidara cursed as he caught her falling form. "Baka! I told you to stay quiet so as not to frighten her!" Kisame shouted in annoyance. "Shaddup! You wanna wake up the whole house? Hm." Deidara whispered rather loudly. "Honestly I don't know why leader-sama made_ you _come with me on this mission instead of Itachi." At least Itachi was quiet Kisame thought. "Yeah well I'm not exactly enjoying this anymore than you are shark boy, hm." Deidara growled, "Whatever! Look let's just get back home. I'm tired of this world plus this house reeks of cat!" Said shark man wasn't very fond of the felines. "Fine, hm. Let's go." They performed the transportation jutsu to get back to their world.

(1st person POV)

I awoke to an awful headache and a weird feeling almost like I was being carried. I opened my eyes only to immediately shut them. _Oh my gosh why am I like 15 ft. up in the air going super fast?_, I thought. "Aaah! Put me down!" I screamed in terror. Immediately all movement stopped and I was slowly lifted off of whoever had me slung over their shoulder and placed on my feet. "So you're finally awake." One of my captors spoke. I opened my eyes and they practically popped out of my head in disbelief. "Oh my…You're you're Kisame-san a-a-and Dei-Dei-Deidara-san!" "Just Deidara will be fine, hm." He smirked at my reaction. "How did…uhn?" I was too shocked to put a sentence together. "This just has to be a dream." I whispered to myself. "Sorry kid but this isn't a dream!" Kisame said harshly. I shrunk away from him because I was seriously scared of him; which kind of disappointed me, being an Akatsuki fangirl and all. He then reached for me but I was not having it! "No! Get away!" I yelled as I pushed his hands away. He frowned. "Look," he ground out sounding a bit annoyed, "we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." I attempted to look brave and menacing as I tried to give him one of my best glares. But Deidara just started laughing. "Ha ha ha!" he laughed out so hard tears came to his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Okay, okay, all joking aside." He took a step towards me too. I tried to back away but nearly fell off the tree branch in the process. Luckily, Kisame lunged for me and caught me just in time by my upper arm. "No more running away." He growled in annoyance. I nodded swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat when I thought I was going to fall to my death. Deidara motioned me over to him so I carefully made way there. He turned so his back was to me and knelt saying, "Get on." "Wait wha…?" I said in confusion. "Would you rather be thrown over my shoulder like a sack of dirty laundry?" he asked. He had a point. I shook my head no and tentatively climbed on.

Honestly now I was just a little worried that I would be too heavy for him to carry but he took off with Kisame by his side through the trees as if I weighed nothing. It was amazing! It made me feel so alive jumping through the trees with the wind blowing through mine and Deidara's hair. I had to push both his and my own hair out of my face though. "Sorry, hm." He muttered. "Oh it's alright" I said. I was surprised because these were the first almost kind words we had exchanged this entire time. I noticed then that the trees were thinning. _We must be getting out of the forest; _I thought. Then without warning Kisame and Deidara both jumped to the forest floor. I had buried myself into Deidara's back when they had jumped so they luckily didn't see me blush bright red when Kisame commented, "Huh, she seems to have taken quite a liking to you, eh Deidara?" I cleared my throat and Deidara quickly knelt down so that I could get off of his back. I had been so busy hiding my cherry red face from their view that I hadn't noticed we'd stopped in front of a building until now. "Why is this building in the middle of the forest?" I pondered aloud to myself. "Oh! Is this the Akatsuki base?!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Yes and it's a secret so you better shut your mouth before the entire land of fire knows!" Kisame snapped. I deflated with a slight frown on my face. "Someone's in a cranky mood." I muttered.

"Damn right he's in a cranky mood, Brat." A new voice growled out tetchily. I looked to my right and there stood Kakuzu; in all his greedy, money loving, and horrifically frightening glory. He scared me the most next to Zetsu-San. "Kakuzu-san." I whispered. "Come on, Leader-sama wishes to speak to you two." He said to Kisame and Deidara. As we entered the base and walked to where ever the heck leader was located, I tried looking at all my surroundings. I didn't do much looking though considering it was just a hallway. After a while, we branched off, me going with Kakuzu. _The horror! _He led me to a large room with couches in it. I also noticed the rest of the Akatsuki members were there; there was Hidan, Itachi, and Zetsu. He shoved me onto one of the couches then went about his business leaving me no instruction.

I sat there unblinking for what seemed an eternity; I really wanted to meet the Akatsuki members formally. That's when Kisame and Deidara burst into the room. _Finally, _I thought relieved. Kisame walked right up to me and shook my hand, introducing himself formally. "Hi, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, but you can just call me Kisame. What's your name?" he asked "Oh, um hi I'm Breawna, but you can call me Bre." I said glad that his cranky mood was gone. "This is my partner Itachi Uchiha." He said pointing as Itachi approached us. It took all the willpower I possessed not to just scream and glomp him right there. "It's a p-pleasure, pleasure Itachi-san." I stuttered with a slight blush. "Likewise." He said with a face completely void of any emotion whatsoever. His voice made my insides melt to mush. Zetsu even politely introduced himself as well, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you; I'm **Zetsu. What's your name kid?"** Though he kind of scared me I nodded in recognition and said "I'm Breawna, but you can call me Bre." I was completely happy; that is until Deidara and a certain immortal Jashinist began bickering loudly over why I was there in the first place. After a while, I kind of got used to their bickering and the next thing I knew I was being fiercely hugged from behind to the point of nearly choking! "Hi! Tobi's name is Tobi! What's yours?" he said in an overly excited way. "Gack! Um hi Tobi, I'm Bre-chan." I said as best I could while lacking oxygen. "Tobi," Itachi spoke. "She can't breathe." "Oh! Tobi is sorry!" he said immediately releasing me. "Oh thank you Tobi." I said gratefully. "You're welcome! Tobi is a good boy!" he said happily. "Umm, yeah." I agreed. "Yay!" he then proceeded to skip off merrily. "Thank you Itachi-san." I said quickly. "You're welcome." He replied courteously, and then walked off. After I had been formally introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki, I began to feel sleepy and I ended up falling asleep on the couch.

(3rd person POV)

"Seems the brat finally fell asleep huh?" Kakuzu noted arbitrarily in the middle of their card game. Everyone looked over and sure enough, Bre lay there curled up in a little ball fast asleep. "Awe! Tobi thinks Bre-Chan is cute when she's sleeping."

"Shaddup Tobi, you Baka! Do you want to wake her up?" Deidara whispered harshly. "Soo…Where's she staying tonight?" Kisame asked eyeing her sleeping form. "Not with me!" Kakuzu shouted. "Oh! Oh!" Tobi said raising his hand. "Well…**Not in my room**." White Zetsu started and Black Zetsu finished. "Definitely not in my room." Hidan said. "Oh! Please pick Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed waving his hand frantically. Sasori who had just entered the room took one look at Bre and shook his head as if he wanted nothing to do with her. "Yeah, not in my room, un." Deidara agreed. Everyone then looked at Itachi and Kisame who in turn looked at each other. They stayed that way for a minute until Kisame spoke, "Well she ain't staying in my room for the night." Itachi blinked once and then spoke indifferently, "Well I believe she can stay with me if she has to. I don't care." He then moved forward and picked up her sleeping form and took her from the room.

**A/. N. so this is a story that I started writing a while ago. I decided recently to post it here. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Toodles!**


	2. New day

**A.N. special thanks to LadyMimi101 who gets yummy ramen! Thank you and your awesomeness for fav/following this story! It really made my day to see that at least someone enjoyed it! **

(1st person POV)

I awoke to someone calling my name. "Bre-Chan, get up." Kisame's gruff voice commanded. I groaned rolling over and seeking warmth from the bed I was laying in. _Wait a bed? How'd I get here; _I wondered. I turned my head and saw Kisame looming over me. "You've slept in long enough!" he said. "Wha…? What time is it?" I asked. "Time for you to get up." He said. _That's helpful. _"Oh;" Was all I said. He led me down the hall to the bathroom. "Here's the bathroom, just do whatever you need to do; oh and here are your new clothes." He said with a look like he didn't care in the least. I took the clothes from him graciously and decided to shower before I changed. When I was done showering and was dressing, I was ecstatic to find that the clothes were just my size and fit for a ninja. _Oh yeah kick-butt; _I thought. I looked at the last article of clothing I was given and was girly fangirl squealing at what I found. _OMG! No way! My very own Akatsuki cloak! _It was even my size I found as I tried it on. I was very pleased.

I then exited the bathroom in search of breakfast and the other members. I made my way about the base searching for the kitchen. I kind of got lost though and when I saw double doors, I thought that it might be the kitchen. Well I thought wrong. I opened the door and gawked at the huge library before me and its contents. There were so many books; I was in ecstasy. I rushed in and immediately began marveling at the sheer number of books and scrolls. I turned a corner and bumped into something firm and hard. I heard a grunt. I cringed, opened my eyes, and looked up. It was Kakuzu. He didn't exactly seem pleased to see me there. "Oh," I chuckled nervously "Hi." "What're you doing here kid?" he asked gruffly while still looming over me creepily. "I-I couldn't find, find the kitchen and, and got lost!" I stuttered out. He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well you didn't look lost the way you were gallivanting round the library." I shrunk in on myself a fraction, "Oh, hee hee, you saw that huh? Um…" I blushed red, "I'm sorry I just really like books."

"Hm. No need to apologize." He said thoughtfully. "Um, Kakuzu-san would you happen to know where the kitchen is?" I said blushing again. I looked up at him when he didn't answer. "Kakuzu-san?" He looked down at me. "Hn. Come on kid, I'll take you to the kitchen." He started walking out the door; I followed close behind so as not to get lost. _Hmm, why does he only call me kid? _I wondered. "Kakuzu-san." I said getting his attention. "What?" he answered huskily. "Oh um well it's just, um you, you can call me Bre-Chan if you want to that is." He didn't answer but simply kept walking. After a while, we finally made it to the kitchen. It was attached to the 'dining room'; which was simply a big table surrounded by chairs. Practically everyone was there except Zetsu. I greeted everyone with a good morning. I sat down next to Deidara and he offered me a bowl of cereal. I graciously accepted. That's when Hidan walked in. "Good morning Hidan." I said friendly. He totally ignored me and sat down next to Itachi who was sitting across from me. I frowned, _uncouth, and self righteous,_ "Hello? I said good morning you immortal, jashin-worshipping freak!" It immediately got quiet and Hidan looked at me and said, "What did you just call me?" "You heard me." I said. He was really ticking me off. "You know what you little…" He didn't get to finish his outburst because right then Konan walked in and asked for me. "Leader-sama wishes to see you." She said matter of factly, voice monotone. I pointed to myself and asked, "Me?" She nodded and I immediately got up and followed her out of the room.

(3rd person POV)

After Bre had left the room, Deidara exploded in a fit of laughter, Hidan exploded in anger, and Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance and left the room. "Shut the f*** up you f***in dumb blonde! Who the h*** does she think she is?! That d*** brat! I ought to f***in sacrifice her to Jashin-Sama!" Deidara immediately stopped laughing. "Hey; you better leave her alone." Itachi commented as well in an ominous way, "If you touch even one hair on her head you'll regret it severely." Hidan scoffed then stood and as he left the room commented, "You're all stricken by some girl." Kakuzu then spoke, "I suggest we keep an eye on him for Breawna's safety." Meanwhile Bre was in Leader's office and not very happy.

(1st person POV)

"You will take on basic housekeeping duties. You will clean and cook." He said finishing his long explanation of my purpose for being there. I was not very happy though. I stood up defiantly and exclaimed, "What the heck! What kind of an idiotic reason is that to kidnap a person?! And not to mention the worst person for this job! I hate cleaning; with a passion! And I can't cook for the life of me!" Leader looking rather annoyed at that point and replied in a frighteningly calm voice "You will do the tasks assigned to you whether you like it or not; failure to complete these tasks will result in severe consequences." I immediately sat down completely afraid of his calm hostility. "Konan will show you to your room." After he finished Konan entered and led me from the room.

I followed closely behind her and looked straight ahead rather gloomily. "So what do they call you?" She asked friendly. I looked at her in surprise; _She's so nice!_ "Um, I'm Breawna but you can call me Bre." She smiled. "Well Bre-Chan, I'm Konan." I smiled and nodded. She ended up taking me back to the living room. She opened the door for me and I walked in but looked at her in confusion. She noticed my confused look and smiled, "What Leader-sama doesn't know won't hurt him." I smiled and made my way over to a couch and sat on it. The rest of the afternoon was spent rather lazily as the day ended. I noticed some members were gone. _Must've gone on missions_ I figured. Finally, it was most likely around nine since I was getting pretty tired. Konan walked up to me, "I'll show you to your room now." I nodded and yawned slightly; she smiled and led the way. She informed me that her bedroom was located just down the hall so if I needed anything I would know where to find her. "Thank you Konan Neesan." I said softly. She smiled at the new honorific I had given her. She left and I entered the room slowly. I tested the bed and found it was very soft and inviting. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me over.

**A.N. So yeah, I know it seems like a lame reason to kidnap a person but it will be addressed later in the story too. Thanks for reading toodles!**


	3. Family

**A.N. okay, so I'm trying to stay consecutive with the time I take to post these but I sometimes forget…idk if this is considered late but yeah…I shut up now so you can read!**

The next three days went by normally, well as normal as living with the Akatsuki can be. Anyway, I awoke every morning at the same time, was always smiling and saying good morning to everyone I saw, and cooked/cleaned without complaint. The third day of that and I was extremely tired and already bored of the routine. I went to bed that night and slept like a log. I awoke the next morning not in very good spirits. Yes, the day promised to be very unpromising.** (Heehee, oxymorons are fun! That was random and I'm such a nerd but you all probably stopped caring long ago, right?)** To my slight dismay, everyone seemed to notice. After I had made breakfast for myself and everyone present and was sitting at the table Deidara questioned me. "Hey, Bre-Chan, are you feeling alright, un?" I was startled that he had asked me that and looked up with a fake smile on my face and answered, lying, "Yes, Deidara san I'm fine; why?" He had a look on his face I can't quite put a name to it. It was annoyance mixed with, was that concern? "I don't know hm, maybe because you haven't touched your food and you keep pushing the eggs around the plate gloomily. You look close to tears." I let out a fake chuckle, "Oh, no. I'm fine; just tired is all." He raised an eyebrow.

I got up and collected my plate along with those who finished. I took them to the kitchen and washed, dried, and put them away. After breakfast, I just kept to myself and went about cleaning around the base. I cleaned the bathroom after which I decided to go into the library and dust. Mostly just an excuse to be able to be amongst all the books and be by myself. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open and a certain immortal ex-Takigakure shinobi walk in. He startled me when he was _suddenly_ behind me speaking, "Hello Bre-Chan." I jumped and turned cautiously to look over my shoulder timidly. I breathed out a sigh when I saw it was only Kakuzu. "Oh. Ohayou gonzaimasu Kakuzu san." I said returning to my depressed mood. "Bre-Chan are you really alright? Everyone has noticed that you're not exactly in the brightest of moods today." He spoke as if almost unsure of what he was saying. _Poor guy this must be awkward for him_ I thought glumly to myself. Thinking back to my reason for my mood and behavior all this morning:

It was all because of the dream I had dreamt last night. I had dreamt about my family back home. Of a happy memory that pained me to remember now because, the possibility of me returning to my world was very thin. Without my permission, the tears that had found their way and gathered in my eyes began to fall, cascading down my cheeks and further blurring my vision. "K-Kakuzu san…." I said looking up at him. _Oh great, here come the water works; this has probably become extremely awkward for him now._ "W-will I ever be able to return to my home?" I asked him already sure of what the answer would be. Kakuzu hesitated in answering then spoke in almost a whisper, "No." That simple word sealed my fate. I would never return home. Never to see my family or friends again. I wept silently to myself with my arm covering my eyes. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, "You miss your family don't you?" He asked. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. He hesitated then spoke again, "You know you may have lost your biological family, but, you have now gained a new one. We are now your family. Whether you like it or not." He added so as not to sound too sentimental. I smiled up at him gratefully despite my tears, "Thank you." He proceeded to leave, walking further into the library, most likely to read something in silence.

After he left me, I decided to go to the bathroom to clean myself up. After that, I made my way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. I made a bunch of sandwiches; so many, I couldn't count and put them on a big platter in the center of the table. Then I went back into the kitchen to grab the juice from the fridge. When I came back to the table there were already four people sitting there. It was Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kakuzu. I sat down and smiled at Kakuzu to which he didn't respond. It was fine with me though I know he had seen it. Hidan then entered followed by Konan a little later. After everyone had began eating I, in slight boredom, became a little interested in how Tobi ate since he had his mask and all. I watched in slight disappointment as he grabbed a sandwich and turned while moving his mask so no one could see his face. _I am an Akatsuki fangirl I shouldn't be surprised I already know Tobi's true identity. I am probably the only one besides Itachi who knows. Though in all honesty I am kind of worried what would happen if he were to find out that I know his true identity. _This thought ran through my mind as I munched on a sandwich. After he replaced his mask he said, "Yay! Bre-Chan's sandwiches are yummy!" I blushed, "Oh thank you Tobi san. They're nothing special." I mentally reminded myself to always add that honorific when speaking with Tobi since he's really Madara. Konan smiled at my modesty, "It's true though Bre-Chan. They are very good." I smiled back at her, "Thank you Konan Neesan."

After everyone had eaten their fill, they sat around the table conversing things in Japanese. _They obviously don't want me to understand their conversation. I wonder what they're talking about. It must be top-secret Akatsuki plans or something._ That's when Deidara started saying something which I of course I didn't understand but I noticed that he and everyone else minus Tobi began eyeing me questioningly, as if they were wondering something. Konan then responded and I didn't understand anything she said except "Leader-sama". I decided to begin cleaning up. I took the remaining sandwiches and packed them away in the fridge and washed the dishes that had been used. When I had come back to the table, everyone was gone. That kind of bothered me except I just decided to wipe down the table. After which I went into the living room where everyone had ended up relocating to except Konan. After a few minutes of sitting there, Konan reentered the room. Deidara proceeded to say something in Japanese to which she responded. Before she exited the room, she glanced at me for some reason.

Deidara got up after she left and while walking past me said, "Bre-Chan follow me." I got up immediately and followed him._ Oh so now you speak English._ I thought in slight annoyance. As we walked out of the living room and down the hall, Deidara began to speak. "Bre-Chan, our organization may, um. You see we don't exactly." _What is he trying to explain to me, I already know the Akatsuki are the bad guys…?_ I thought. "Um, Deidara San?" I cut in, "You forget you kidnapped me from another world; a world in which you and everything else in this world exists as fiction. So if you're trying to explain to me that the Akatsuki organization has 'people' that don't agree with its 'standards' don't worry I already know." I said in a 'FYI' sort of tone. "Oh well then since that's out of the way, hm, I can just get right to the point, yeah." I just then realized that he had led me to a double door entrance, or in this case exit. _Will I finally get to go outside?_ I wondered excitedly to myself. He opened the door and I was met with sunlight and a slight cool breeze that blew the scent of trees to my nose. I stepped out tentatively and blinked a few times to get used to the lighting. I noticed that the area was a clearing much larger than the one in the front of the base. Therefore, we were clearly in the back, which I guessed then was simply used for training.

Deidara turned so he was facing me and stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Okay listen up yeah. In the case of an emergency or say the base is under siege you will need to know how to protect it and if necessary your very life." I gulped. "So to make sure you don't get injured or kidnapped we…What's so funny?" He asked in slight annoyance since I had begun laughing. "Oh! D-Deidara Niisan I'm sorry it's just the thought of being kidnapped from my kidnappers is amusing is all." I chuckled out. He had a bit of a surprised look on his face and I guessed it was from addressing him as 'Niisan'. "Oh I'm sorry Deidara san I forgot to ask if it was even alright to call you that. Um...I-is it?" His face softened if only a fraction and he replied, "Oh yeah its fine, un." I smiled and he went on to explain the different shinobi tools and that since I didn't have chakra I would simply have to learn to use them. "Okay, un, this is a..." "Kunai knife." I said interrupting him. He had a slight look of annoyance on his face. "Yeah and this is…." I opened my mouth to speak but Deidara spoke quicker; "a shuriken! Jeez, un you don't even give me a chance to get into sensei mode miss know it all, hm." I giggled, "Sorry Deidara Niisan." "Hm, well it's alright but try to listen more yeah." He then demonstrated how to use each. "Well I say the best way to learn is hands on, yeah so..." He then proceeded to take out some target dummies for me to throw at and that's how we spent the rest of the afternoon until dinnertime. *swoosh-thunk, thunk, thunk!* was the sound of my shuriken which I had thrown hitting their targets. "Hey you're getting better, un." Deidara said in a 'wow' tone. "Thanks." I panted wiping a few beads of sweat from my brow.

"Hm, it's getting late, yeah. Maybe we should…" I looked up to see the sky getting a very light orange-ish tint. "What it's that time already? I have to make dinner and I still haven't taken a shower!" I was panicky. "Hey un, it doesn't matter you live in a house full of guys there's no one to impress here; besides Konan said…" "Ugh! You don't get it Nissan!" I said as I ran back to the door and made my way inside. Once inside I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower quickly. The hot water felt good because my arms were a little achy. _Oh great they're probably going to be sore._ After I finished showering, I hopped out and to my utter horror, I realized I had forgotten to grab a bath towel! _Crap! Somebody's dumb and I think it's me!_ I mentally cursed myself, _um, think Bre think! Oh right Konan!_ I made my way to the door and made sure to only pop my head out. I looked around, _great no one around._ I took a breath and, "Neesan!" I called hoping to kami she would hear me and not anyone else. To my great distress everyone must have heard because Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and even Hidan came rushing over. "Bre what's wrong?" "Are you alright Bre-Chan?" They all asked in slight worry, (Well all minus Itachi anyways); I in turn screamed and slammed the door in their faces. I heard deep, muffled, confused voices coming from the other side. "I called for Konan Neesan not all of you." Luckily due to the door they couldn't see my bright red face. "Hey um Bre-Chan Konan is kind of busy at the moment so what is it you need?"Someone from the other side said, I think it was Kisame. I growled and mentally cursed myself. _How embarrassing!_ "Um, I kind of forgot my bathrobe in my room could one of you please get it for me and leave it outside the door and leave?" "Is that seriously it, un? I thought you were in danger." Deidara said. "Well I'm not getting it for her." Somebody else said, probably Hidan. I heard retreating footsteps and huffed in annoyance._ Ungrateful, rokudenashi I cook their meals too! _

I was just about to call for someone else when I heard a single pair of footsteps approach the door and then leave. **(Hmm, I wonder who it was.)** I opened the door a crack and peaked out then I swiped my robe from the floor and put it on hurriedly. I had been cold standing there for so long. I hurried to my room and dressed and ran to the kitchen where I expected there to be a hungry group of men but instead I saw a meal prepared and on the table and Konan exiting the Kitchen with some side dishes. She smiled when she saw me, "Oh hey Bre-Chan you look surprised did Deidara not tell you that I would be cooking the dinner time meals from now on so you could focus on your training?" She gave him a pointed look. He stopped eating enough to say, "Hey I tried yeah but she needs to learn to listen first hm." I put on a slight sheepish grin "Oh, hee, sorry about that Deidara Niisan." I sat down and eyed the food hungrily. "This looks great Neesan!" She smiled "Oh thank you Bre-Chan, and help yourself." _Oh well don't mind if I do._ "Itatakimasu!" I said to myself before digging in. Tobi then spoke up, _I hadn't even realized he was there,_ "Oh Tobi thinks Bre-Chan is so cute when she speaks Japanese! Don't you think so sempai?" He said looking at Deidara. Curious I looked at him just to see what his answer would be. At first he was silent and then he said "Well I don't know, un." However, I did notice the slight smirk on his face before he resumed eating. After dinner I said goodnight to everyone since I was already pretty tired. I went to bed much happier than I had been when I had woken up it had been a good day. A nice long day.

**A.N. yay, so I hope you liked it? yes, no, maybe…um I guess thanks for reading yeah! Toodles!**


	4. Base raid

**A.N. okey dokey this is where it gets exciting!**

**Hidan: what do you mean exciting? You don't even kill anyone!**

**Me: Shaddup! You're lucky I didn't make **_**you**_** get injured! Be grateful!**

**Hidan: whatever!**

**Me: *sticks out tongue***

The rest of the week passed by lazily and slowly as nothing else interesting came up, except training, until; one day everyone had just eaten lunch, yes, everyone was home. It was a Saturday and I wanted to get all my chores done early so I could just hang out with my family. _It feels rather strange referring to them as such but, hey if not family to me than what are they?_ **(Um, try evil s-ranked criminals who kidnapped you and forced you to do house cleaner work) **

Anyways, I was walking down the hall towards the living room when there was a huge booming noise and the entire base shook as if a massive earthquake had just struck. I squeaked in surprised, being utterly caught off guard, and pressed my back up against the wall. I stayed in that position panting heavily and then peeled myself off and chanced to walk a little further down the hall and peek around the corner. A group of about four shinobi ran past me, surprising me, I noticed that the hall before me was absolutely crawling with them! _What in the name of Jashin is happening!?_I stood in place with a confused look on my face that is until one of the enemy shinobi noticed me and threw a kunai aimed straight for my head. With that thing whizzing for me I blinked and then ducked back behind the corner; it luckily missed me.

"Yes! You missed sucker!" I yelled in triumph to myself. I look back around the corner and the shinobi who had attacked shouted "Hey!" when he noticed that I was still there. "Oh crap!" I cursed to myself as I turned and high tailed it back down the hall, which I had originally come. I ran back to my room and grabbed my gear. That just consisted of my kunai knives and shuriken. _Right I can do this! I need to defend the HQ! _I thought to myself as I rushed out of my room, kunai in hand. I ran down the hall and noticed a few bodies lying on the floor. They were all enemy shinobi but, there was blood and I froze. I was shocked, never had I seen this much blood in person before. Then a shinobi came to the hall and seeing me, looking like a defenseless little girl, charged with a katana in hand. I stood frozen in fear, kunai in hand but he was getting closer by the second. _Move!_ I mentally shouted at myself. The shinobi raised his katana for the blow; I closed my eyes awaiting the blow that would be my end. But, it never came. *slash-thud* was what I heard. I opened my eyes to see the now dead shinobi lying at my feet. _Oh gosh please tell me this isn't blood on my face._

Hidan stood before me with his scythe covered in blood. "What the h***! You could've been killed!" he berated. I blinked as tears filled my eyes, "H-Hidan Nissan." I was a little surprised when his face softened a fraction. He sighed and was about to say something when a crash followed by shouting was heard down the hall. "Come 'ere." He said as he rushed forward and knelt. I climbed onto his back and he held me in place with one arm. He took off at a run holding his scythe in his right hand and used it to clear a path for the hall he'd turned down was full of shinobi charging straight for us. After seeing the first three men fall I buried my face in Hidan's back. I couldn't stand seeing all the bloodshed. _You're a failure as a kunoichi! _I mentally scolded myself. I wiped the stray tear that trailed down my cheek.

The next thing I knew we were out of the hideout jumping through the trees. "You okay?" he asked. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. So what's the plan?" He sighed, "Well Leader ordered us to just abandon the old hideout. Deidara blew it up maybe five minutes after we had gotten out of there. We're going to a different hideout." I nodded and maybe eight minutes later Deidara met up with us. "Hey, un." He said in greeting. "Hi, Deidara Nissan." "Yo." Hidan said. As we continued jumping through the trees they began an extensive conversation in Japanese. In the beginning all I understood were two words; a "dare" from Deidara which meant "who" and my name "Bre-Chan" which Hidan said. I also picked up on a few other words; shinobi, rokudenashi, katana, and kunoichi. Throughout the conversation Deidara threw a few worried glances my way, which I tried to ignore. I decided to just close my eyes, blank out, and lose myself in thought.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was laying on my stomach, on the ground in front of a fire. It was nighttime and almost everyone was there; everyone except Zetsu, Leader, and Neesan. To my left sat Deidara and Itachi conversing to their left was Tobi, fast asleep. To my right sat Kisame and Sasori sitting in silence, and to their right sat Hidan and Kakuzu arguing over only jashin knows what. I also happened to notice that I was lying on top of someone's cloak. I scanned the group and noticed Hidan simply sat there bare-chested. "Did he give me his cloak?" I asked myself, disbelieving the kind gesture to have been committed by Hidan. Nevertheless, I got up, cloak in hand, (More like arms considering Hidan's size compared to my own), and approached him anyway.

"Um, Hidan Nissan," I said interrupting his and Kakuzu's arguing; the entire camp seemed to have quieted down as I asked him, "Did you give me your cloak?" I could see that Hidan had noticed that everyone was silently listening in on our conversation so he answered, "Yeah so. You were clinging to it so I had no choice but to take it off; you would've woken up." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I appreciate it Nissan, it kept me warm, also," I hugged him around the neck by standing on my tippy-toes, "thank you for saving me." I released him and handed him the cloak. He gave an awkward cough and replied, "Sh-sure, no problem." I smiled warmly at him and then sat back down in between Itachi and Kisame. Kisame teased Hidan by mocking, "you're pretty taken by some little girl." Hidan blurted out quickly, "Shut the f*** up you damn fish! Who the h*** asked your opinion?!" I just giggled and graciously took the rice ball Itachi Nissan offered me. "Arigatou, Nissan!" I smiled at him. "You're welcome." He replied simply. I sighed contentedly and laid down resting my head on my arm after finishing the rice ball. I stared into the flames of the campfire and was lulled back to sleep by its crackle and the sound of my brothers' voices.

(3rd person POV)

"Is she asleep?" Hidan asked trying to look past Kisame. "Ya." Kisame answered after glancing down and to his left at Breawna's still form. "While the hideout was under siege I by chance just happened to go down one of the hallways and I saw Bre-Chan just standing there. She was like completely paralyzed and she didn't look too good either. In front of her was some a****** shinobi charging, katana at the ready, straight for her." Kisame grimaced, Kakuzu frowned slightly, and Itachi simply closed his eyes but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone that his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "If I hadn't been there in time…" Hidan didn't finish this statement, but continued his story. "So I killed the bastard and turned to Bre-chan. I was like: What the h***!? And she just stood there looking terrified and shaking so I took her but; f***. We seriously need to teach her to fight, like a kunoichi." He finished. "Yes but," a deep voice spoke, it was Kakuzu, "we must realize that she's just an average kid. She doesn't have chakra." "Even so she still has to know how to defend herself, un."Deidara argued. "We can't always be fighting for her; there may come a time when she'll not have one of us around to save her." Kisame said. Their conversation died out but they stayed up until it was time to head out again.

(1st person POV)

I heard someone calling my name and then I felt a large hand on my shoulder shaking me awake. "Come on Bre-Chan you can sleep on the way there. You just have to get up now." It coaxed. I grumbled out a no, stretched, and curled up into a more comfortable position. The person attempting to awake me gave a tired sigh. That's when I felt the large hand move from my shoulder to my upper arm, lugging me to my feet. I fell slightly sideways into this person and they had their arm now wrapped around my upper torso; then they scooped me up bridal style and I fell back asleep, cuddling slightly into the warmth offered by this body.

(3rd person POV)

"You got her Kakuzu, hm?" Deidara asked as Kakuzu stood with Bre-Chan in his arms. "Yeah." Was his one worded answer. "Come on then, let's go." Kisame said impatiently. "Kisame," Itachi spoke, "patience." Kisame didn't respond but just stood there face portraying slight annoyance. "Tobi is ready and says, let's go!" Tobi said over excitedly for such an early time in the morning. "If we're all f****in ready, I suggest we get a f***in move on. Before lollipop face explodes from excitement." Hidan said tetchily. Tobi who had been bouncing up and down eagerly, stopped, and luckily for him nobody noticed the red that now flashed in his eyehole. "Oh trust me; if he doesn't shut up I'll make sure to blow him to oblivion." Deidara said with a death glare directed at Tobi. "Sempai doesn't like me?!" Tobi asked for the millionth time of being partnered with the terrorist bomber. Hidan grunted irritably and said, "Who gives a f*** Tobi, now can we please just get out of this Jashin damned forest and to the new base?" Everyone nodded simultaneously and took off at a slight run until they reached the trees they jumped onto the lowest branches, dispersing but keeping close; each of them headed in the same direction.

**A.N. okay, hoped you liked it! please review too, I would really appreciate it…Toodles *hopeful smile***


	5. Journal entries and Madara Uchiha

**A.N. wow, I can't believe **_**you**_** are actually still reading this! You're so wonderful I love you! Okay, okay down to business. I thinks this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy, maybe now it will actually be getting exciting. Oh yeah, journal entries are underlined...**

***clears throat* So, now it's gonna get exciting, for real! I'll shut up now.**

(1st person POV)

A couple of days after the raid and bombing of the old base everyone had finally been settled in at the new one. I was in the new library, dusting. It was a little smaller than the old one but I didn't mind much and just dusted slower so I could spend my time in there. Anyway Konan Neesan was looking for me apparently because she entered the library and called softly, "Bre-Chan, are you in here?" "Hai! Neesan, nani?" I said as I approached her. She smiled at the small bit of Japanese I had spoken and then led me toward one of the tables and chairs that were in the room. We sat down and she began talking to me. "So Bre-Chan, have you ever thought about keeping a journal? I mean I know you have your chores and training but you could write in it on your free time. I know you sometimes have lots of free time, and Leader-Sama thinks it would be a good investment so that you aren't idle in your spare hours." _Ah, so this is coming from Pein…what the h*** does he care anyway? _"Well, uh actually I used to keep journals back in my world… I enjoyed it you know it was like someone to tell your secrets to who wouldn't judge you," I said. Konan nodded with an understanding smile. "Well," she reached into her cloak and pulled out a brown paper package. It had a brown string tied around it, "here you go. We hope you'll use it." She gave me another smile then got up from her chair and made her way out of the library and my sight. I turned the package over in my hand and decided to open it tonight in my room. I hid it in my cloak and proceeded to exit and head to the kitchen to prepare lunch. There was a note on the counter it said:

Bre-Chan,

We are all out on missions***** so you will have to endure lunch alone. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Everyone

***A.N. so there it is referring to when Deidara and Sasori kidnapped Gaara and extracted the one-tailed beast from him….yeah. Everyone is out because they all had to do their little hologram thing at that one Akatsuki hideout.**

I sighed and made a quick sandwich before I made my way to the living room. I sat on one of the couches and munched on the sandwich finishing it quickly. I wiped my hands off quickly on my cloak then reached inside it to pull out the package. I turned it once over in my hands just feeling the texture of the paper then slowly pulled the brown string off and unfolded the paper to reveal a medium sized black leather book. I opened it and thumbed through the pages….._ Completely blank. _I thought to myself. "Well, might as well." I said aloud.

Dear Diary,

Um, SO I guess I'm supposed to write in this thing….should I even call you a diary?0.O Eh, too formal. Okay redo

Dear Journal,

Haha ya, that's better. So Neesan gave me this book to write in and write in it I shall. My life in this world is surprisingly good. I don't have a crush anymore on Itachi Niisan; no not anymore. Now that I think about it that's really freakish O.o ah well. There's something I want to say though; something that's been bothering me since the moment I first met him. Tobi (Madara Uchiha)! Tobi's such a freak I can't believe he's really Madara but then I can you know?*shiver* I'm honestly pretty creeped out by him. Whenever I see him I just get the chills. How can someone so evil create a personality so childishly innocent as Tobi….perhaps that adds to the creepiness IDK….Well bye I guess, until next entry. (XP pretty creeped out here)

After I finished my first entry in the journal I closed it and tucked it into my cloak again, then I threw away the paper and went to my room to take a nap.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by one of my brothers. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and opened them to see Kisame. "Oh, hey Ksme Nsan." I mumbled groggily. "Hey, Bre-Chan," he said slightly amusedly, "Konan said if you want supper you should come to eat but if not you can stay asleep." I contemplated staying in bed but my empty stomach protested rather loudly so I got up. I stretched and yawned and nearly bumped into Kisame on my way out the door. "Heh, careful there." He chuckled. "Srry.." I mumbled. Kisame walked past me in the hall on the way to the dining room so I decided to take a quick detour to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and was immediately more alert. _That's better. _I got to the dining room but was a little surprised to see that I was not the only person late. "Where are Hidan and Kakuzu?" I asked. "They are still on their mission." Itachi answered. I nodded and shrugged and decided to serve myself and eat. After I had finished eating I thanked Konan Neesan for the meal and went into the living room to relax. I noticed that nobody was in the room so I took out my journal and began to write in it:

Dear journal,

Is it cheating to start an entirely new entry on the same day? Eh who cares, you're mine anyway… So like I took a nap earlier and I just noticed something about myself. When I sleep I mean at least of recent I haven't been dreaming, like at all? I wonder why. Oh ya, also whenever one of the teams go on a mission it's just like the show they're gone for a couple days in a row…at least I think so? So there were a couple people not at dinner and that was. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. IDK I'm not really sure, anyway I'm just glad Madara I mean Tobi, no Madara, ugh! WTH should I call him? Egh who cares, so I was glad that Tobi (aka Madara) wasn't at dinner today. I just have this creepy feeling whenever I'm around him that I'm being watched and I feel like there's some sort of foreboding aura that guy gives off. I mean seriously it's like pure EVI

"Hey Bre-Chan!" a childish and rather loud voice exclaimed from behind me. I slammed my journal shut mostly from being startled but when I turned and realized that it was Tobi behind me I was glad I had closed it. "So, what were you doing Bre-Chan?" Tobi asked drawing the question out eerily. I shivered and answered quickly, like a child to a parent when they know they've been caught doing something they shouldn't be, "Nothing." _What a freaking creeper!_ "Tobi wants to know." He insisted. I gulped and managed to pull some courage outta jashin knows where, "You know Tobi I don't really feel like telling you; and hm shouldn't you be annoying somebody else right now? Like I don't know, Deidara." With each word the volume of my voice became a little louder. I stood and tucked the book into my cloak before pushing past him and exiting the room. As I walked briskly down the hallway I kept looking behind me to make sure Tobi hadn't followed me. _Holy Jashin god of Hidan! I can't believe I said that to him! Do I have a death wish?!_ I turned and faced forward just in time to see black figure and bump into something firm. The person grunted, and I 'oofed'. I looked up to see Itachi looking down at me skeptically. "Oh I'm sorry Niisan I guess I wasn't watching where I was going; won't happen again bye!" I said quickly as I rushed past him and practically ran the rest of the way to my room. Once there I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, my heart was racing. I moved away from it slowly and pulled off my cloak and pulled out my journal. I decided, daringly, to finish the entry:

Dear journal,

Is it cheating to start an entirely new entry on the same day? Eh who cares, you're mine anyway… So like I took a nap earlier and I just noticed something about myself. When I sleep I mean at least of recent I haven't been dreaming when I sleep? I wonder why. Oh ya, also whenever one of the teams go on a mission it's just like the show they're gone for a couple days in a row…at last I think so? So there were a couple people not at dinner and that was. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. IDK I'm not really sure, anyway I'm just glad Madara I mean Tobi, no Madara, ugh! WTH should I call him? Egh who cares, so I was glad that Tobi (aka Madara) wasn't at dinner today. I just have this creepy feeling whenever I'm around him that I'm being watched and I feel like there's some sort of foreboding aura that guy gives off. I mean seriously it's like pure EVIL!

After that I shut it, shoved it under my pillow and decided to go to sleep. I kept the light on for safety precautions and for the first time since I had been in this world, I prayed.

The next morning I arose and warily made my way out of my room I looked left then right, up and then down the hall and scampered to the bathroom. _Not gonna run into that freaking creeper Tobi if I can help it!_ I showered then dressed and went about doing some early morning chores before I went to the library. This is always a good place to go when I'm in need of a little alone time. Then I headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After I succeeded in not burning anything, because I _was_ rushing I served the food cleaned up what I could in the kitchen and went to the bathroom to clean it. That took the expanse of all morning. A little while later I literally ran into Deidara. We were both walking rather speedily around the corner when, *bump* we just bumped right into each other. "Bre-Chan." Deidara said in a tone that suggested trouble. I looked up at him in perplexity, "Niisan I-I'm sorry I bumped into you. But that's no reason to get all worked up over. Now if I had accidentally thrown away some of your modeling clay then I would understand b-" "You accidentally threw away what?!" Deidara rumbled. _Jeez, can't take a joke…._ "No I was just kidding!" I exclaimed while putting my hands up in front of me defensively.

Deidara's demeanor changed, as did his entire stance. He went from towering over me to pulling out a kunai knife and taking a fighting stance which my fangirl thought was so cool for like two seconds until I realized it was directed at me. He lunged forward and swiped and I jumped back on instinct. He threw the knife at me and I dodged it now seriously freaked out. "Deidara Niisan what in the name of jashin are you doing?!" He didn't answer but simply pulled out a new kunai. I picked up the one he had thrown at me and got into a defensive stance. He charged at me but I turned and ran down the hall and somehow out the doors of the base till we were in the new back training grounds. I noticed Itachi sitting on a tree stump reading a book silently and as I ran out of the building I yelled at him, "Itachi Niisan help me Deidara Niisan has gone berserk!" I was just about to turn and face Deidara when he out of nowhere came in front of me and kicked me in the stomach successfully winding me. I jumped back up and charged at him swiping wildly with the kunai. He hit me in spots where I left myself unguarded. _Ohh! The Baka is trying to train me!_ It finally clicked in my head and I took it seriously from then on. After hand on hand combat with Deidara for I don't know how long, I succeeded in knocking the kunai from his hand and holding him at kunai knifepoint. I smirked and his slightly shocked face smirked too. He pushed my hand away from his face and stood. "You did very well Bre-Chan when you realized what was going on." He instructed. "Of course I did, how was I supposed to know what was going through your mind Niisan." I said while panting heavily. "That's the point though; you never know when an attack will come but that is why you must be ready for anything, yeah. You also will not know your enemy's mind so keep on your toes, hm." I Coughed and nodded. Then while still panting turned and headed inside.

_I had just gotten out of the shower and was in my room. I had succeeded in towel drying my hair and had just pulled on my undergarments and a pair of sweats. I heard a knock at my door, "Just a minute I'm changing." I called to the knocker. That's when I heard the sound of my door opening. "I said, just a minute!" I snapped as I had finished pulling on a black tank and turned around to see Tobi standing in front of my closed door. I gulped. "Hi Bre-Chan." He said in a voice quite not like his own. "H-hi" I stuttered out. Tobi took a step forward and I involuntarily took one back. He chuckled coldly, "I see you're shaking. Why I don't think you have anything to fear. Do you?" He rushed forward and slammed me against the wall by my neck. I clawed at his hand and he squeezed tighter while letting loose a deep malicious chuckle that sent shivers down my spine. Right as I could feel myself losing consciousness-_

I blinked my eyes open. After my surprise training with Deidara I had taken a hot shower and then laid down for a nap. That was the first dream I'd had in a while. I got up from the bed and walked to the door warily but opened it anyway. To my sheer horror Tobi stood on the other side with a fist raised as if he'd been just about to knock.

"Oh hi Bre-Chan! Tobi wants to talk to you." He said friendly. "Well I don't want to talk to you so maybe-" as I spoke I had tried to push past him but his large frame, larger than me at least, in the doorway kept me in. Tobi pushed me back into the room with an unusually firm hand then entered himself and shut the door behind him. After closing the door his entire demeanor changed. He went from friendly and nice to intimidating and harsh. I gulped as I backed away from him and sunk to the floor weakly by my bed. "Y-you're going to kill me aren't you?" I asked unsteadily and I couldn't help it but tears also began to well up in my eyes. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Don't cry." Madara said as he dropped to one knee in front of me and held my chin roughly in his hand. "I just need you to answer a few questions for me. Bre-Chan." I hated the way he said my name; it made me feel like wretching. "You know who I am, don't you girl?" He asked in a threatening manner. I nodded and managed to get out a, "Ma-m-Madara Uchiha" "That's right I'm Madara Uchiha." He replied in the most horrific voice I had ever heard. I bit my lip to keep it from trembling. "What were you planning on doing with this information, huh?" He asked as he had now stood up and was standing over me warningly. "N-n-nothing." I shook my head. "Liar!" He practically spat the word in my face. "If you tell anyone about this, or who I am I swear I'll make you wish you were never even born." with every horrible word he forced my face closer to his masked one by my hair and I couldn't help but sob as I noticed the unbearable red of the Sharingan shining through his eyehole.

"Tobi!" Deidara called from outside my door. Madara immediately switched back to Tobi and turned around quickly exiting the room and walking just out of my view. "Tobi!" I heard Deidara say in annoyance, "Where the h*** were you?" "Nowhere sempai, just looking for Bre-Chan!" came his reply. Deidara rolled his eyes and then said irritably, "Well come on, un. We have a mission." "Okey-dokey sempai!" Tobi said as he skipped childishly away in pursuit of Deidara's retreating form. Even after he had closed the door I had the image of his mask complete with the shiny red coming from the eyehole in my head. I jumped up from my spot on the floor as soon as they were out of my hearing range and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door open and just making it to the toilet in time to puke my guts out.

Konan happened to be walking by and the next thing I knew of her presence was a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Oh, Bre-Chan are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I didn't answer but simply shook my head and dry heaved though nothing came out. She stood from her kneeling position and grabbed a wash cloth and wiped my mouth off. Then she led me back to my room and helped me into bed before returning with another cold washcloth for my head.

**A.N. alright that I guess was fun to write haha. So yeah, Madara Uchiha scares the h*** out of me if you have not already noticed. I don't think Fanfic liked the way I formatted this chapter, what with the note and the journal entries. Sorry if it was confusing to read. Thanks, you're awesome and toodles.**


	6. Devising a Plan

**A.N. okay so this is where the major turning point in the story occurs! Here we go…**

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up the next morning feeling so much better. I went to the kitchen lazily and made breakfast at a slow pace. When I had finished I set the food on the table which was already halfway occupied by the conversing criminals. "Thanks Bre-chan." Most said politely before digging in. I sighed then went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes left from last night and this morning. After washing and cleaning the counter off I went back to my room to write in my journal the thoughts that had occurred to me in the night.

Dear Journal,

I've been thinking. What have I been doing this whole time?! Like seriously what am I thinking?! I am with an organization that has an evil mastermind plan to basically take over this world! I've been sitting here with the bad guys this whole time with their plan they could kill a whole bunch of people, good people, and I'm just sitting here! I've got to do something about this. I don't want to be here anymore, (in this organization), especially with this bastard Madara! They recently went on a mission that Sasori didn't return from! That means that they went and extracted the one-tailed beast from Gaara! They killed him! Well he's alive but at a price because Granny Chiyo died! (Never gonna get a chance to meet her now) And here I am sitting here with them like it's nothing! I need to get out of here but how….*concocting a plan here* Jeez thinking this much gives me a headache . ...

I shut my journal determinedly then arose from my bed tucking it into my cloak as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall. With my new plan to go to the 'good side' I was definitely going to keep an eye on my journal. That's when I heard someone walk up from behind me, "Hey, Bre-Chan." I looked to my side as the person had begun walking beside me, and smiled, "Hey Kisame Niisan! So I was thinking, I want to get stronger but I don't know how I could I mean I don't have any chakra, so" I looked up at him hopefully. "Bre, I would say the best thing for you to do would be to just keep training" he replied. "Oh well, do you want to train with me then Niisan?" I asked brightly. "Oh, sorry Bre but there's something Itachi-San and I have to do, so I can't" Kisame answered with a slight frown. "Oh," was my one worded answer as I also tried not to appear too disappointed. Kisame then proceeded to quicken his pace leaving me to myself. I huffed; _fine then I'll just train by myself, fudging kill-joy_. I made my way to the back doors of the base and found a random tree to throw kunai at. It got really boring pretty fast so, I just ditched training and sat myself on the ground, leaning against the tree.

_The Akatsuki are real. So everything else from the anime show and manga are real too. So, I think I'm going to go to Konoha. Yes if I go there I can tell Tsunade everything, gosh I hope they'll believe me… what if they think I'm crazy? Well isn't it worth a shot if I can save a whole nation of ninja from going to war? But if I do that, won't it drastically affect things…..ugh what a headache. Jeez, whatever I just have to try, I am going to go to Konoha!_ I opened my eyes with new determination and as I stood from my seat looked about me and realized that it had become very late in the day. The sun was just beginning to set and I had spent my hours plotting, _hm, now I know how Madara Uchiha feels_, I smirked to myself and was about to make my way inside when I heard footsteps I turned quickly only to become relaxed again when I noticed it was just Kisame and Itachi returning from whatever it was they had to do. "Kisame Niisan, Itachi Niisan, hello!" I greeted with a smile. Kisame gave me a toothy grin whereas Itachi stayed silent. I bit my lip then said a little hesitantly, "Hey, um, Itachi Niisan can I talk to you about something, alone," I added when I noticed Kisame stopped alongside Itachi. Kisame shrugged and resumed walking toward home. Itachi stood there looking at me expectantly.

I took hold of his sleeve and tugged him a little ways from the path then began, "Itachi-San, you know that I was taken from another world. In that other world everything in this world existed only as fiction, in something called Anime. You and everything else were part of a cartoon show called Naruto. The main character of the show was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, and the best friend to your little brother, Sasuke." I noticed a slight shift in his gaze when I said his little brother's name. "Itachi-San I hope you don't think I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong or something like that, but, there has been something I have wanted to say to you since I first met you here and since I first learned your story. Itachi-San, I think you are the greatest big brother in the world. You are amazing and I know you deeply care for and love your little brother Sasuke. I want to tell you that I know he's strayed a bit off course, what with going with that bastard Orochimaru, but he has friends that love him. He has Naruto, and Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei. They'd do anything to bring him back, believe it. I know they won't give up on him, especially Naruto. Itachi-San I honestly don't think you are really evil either. Deep down you are still the same caring older brother that Sasuke knew and I just wanted to tell you that, you're doing a great job." I hadn't realized that I'd begun crying when I went on my little rant but I had and I wiped my eyes and gave a little shrug. Itachi had at first looked shocked during my little rant but he regained his composure quickly and then said, "Thank You Bre-Chan. I take it by your intergraded farewell you won't be staying here very long?" I gulped and then said in a whisper, "H*** no, and sorry but, I'm going to Konoha." Itachi smirked and then said, "Come, they'll begin to wonder where we are." I smiled, "Right." _Holy, jashin I hope I can trust you, Itachi._

Itachi and I succeed in walking into the dining room unnoticed. I was still unsure that I could trust him but when I thought about it logically how could he even squeal on me without having to blow his own cover, that being virtually impossible I went to bed that night feeling a lot more comfortable in my plan. _Now all I have to do is get as much information about each of these guys individually so I can tell the Hokage, Tsunade. _For the next three days I went around asking my 'brothers' random questions. Itachi now looked at me as if he actually understood me now, instead of the stern or questioning look I usually found in his eyes when we were around each other.

Dear Journal,

It's the night before my rendezvous with the drunken gramma! Ha, I can't believe I can still actually sit here and joke. Anyway tomorrow morning I'm going to act as normal as possible and then when the time is right, I'll split.

After writing this journal entry I got my clothes and packed them in the backpack Konan Neesan had given me my belongings in when we'd moved to this new hideout. I grabbed my clothes from my dresser and put them in there, all of them that could fit. Then I went to bed, but it was hard for me to actually sleep. I awoke the next morning at 4am. I quickly grabbed the back pack and rushed down the hall. Once I got to the kitchen I grabbed the leftover sandwiches from yesterday and put them in the bag as well then I stored it in one of the cupboards that I knew for sure no one would look in unless of course they were me. I then set to work making breakfast.

After I finished doing that and setting the table I went to my room to get dressed in my normal clothes. I wore my ninja clothes complete with my Akatsuki cloak and styled my hair in a simple ponytail. When I got back to the dining room people were already eating. I went to the kitchen and snatched my bag and rushed into the hall where I then proceeded to run to the back door exit and go outside. I went to a specific spot where I hid my backpack in some bushes and then ran back inside.

I spent the rest of the early morning staying under the radar by going around coolly and cleaning what I could. Just before the afternoon I had a not important conversation with Kakuzu, _seriously I didn't think the guy could ever be so boring,_ after which I told him I was going to train and asked if he'd like to help me, _which was the highlight of the conversation xp. _"Sorry Bre-Chan but I have other things to do," and he walked away. _ Feh, that is just code for I'm not going to bother myself with your trifle issues because I got more important things to do! _I shrugged, "fine by me," I muttered as I walked in the opposite direction to the back doors. I went outside and preceded training until it was exactly noon. I panted and wiped the few beads of sweat that had formed along my brow. I approached the bush cautiously, looked around to make sure no one was around then I pulled my backpack out of it. I opened it and dumped the extra weapons I had into it then carefully pulled my journal from my cloak and shoved it inside as well. Right as I had picked up my bag and secured it on my back I heard, "Bre-Chan, co-" I stopped dead then turned slowly to see Itachi standing there. My eyes were most likely wide with fear as I practically whispered, "Please don't tell anyone…please" Itachi didn't say a word but simply turned and faced the opposite direction almost as if to say, 'I saw nothing.' I gave a small disbelieving smile before turning and dashing straight into the forest, as fast as my legs would carry me. I knew that it would most likely be around dinner time when everyone would finally notice the lack of my presence but that was all the more reason for me to move as quickly as possible.

I felt as if I had been running for hours and my legs had begun to ache with every pounding stomp to freedom and justice. My side now ached and all I could taste was blood in my mouth. I decided to stop and rest. I sat right where I was and tried to slow my breathing. I noticed then that the sun had begun setting and I began to panic slightly. _ Crap I have got to find some form of shelter, quick! _After thinking it over I now took a less speedy pace and briskly strode in the direction I was headed, all the while looking out for any caves. I did end up finding a cavity in a rock that was large enough to fit me and small enough not to attract attention. I pulled my bag from my back and shoved it in before me then crawled inside.

As the shade around the opening of the cavity became more obvious I heard a very faint shout which sounded like, "Bre-Chan!" It was loud yet it came from a slightly feminine sounding person. _Neesan!_ Was my immediate thought but I kept silent and didn't move a muscle. I decided to close my eyes and lean my head against the cave wall to calm my nerves. The next thing I knew I woke up to a much cooler temperature and a slight morning fog outside the mouth of the cave. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. _Wow, I can't believe I slept through the entire night. _I grabbed my backpack and cautiously crept out of the cave. I popped my head out and looked right then left and then taking a deep breath crawled out and began to walk briskly in the direction I decided was the right one. As I jogged I heard what I had been dreading to hear the entire time, "Bre-Chan!" _crap! _I wasn't exactly sure who it was but whoever it was they were getting closer! "Bre-Chan! Are you out here?" "Dang-it" I cursed as I took to running. I took the wrong turn obviously because just as I turned and was about to make my way around a tree, Itachi landed smack dab in the center of my path. I gasped as I jumped back a step. He was silent a moment eyes searching my face, then he said, "They're looking for you and they are gaining, you said you were going to go to Konoha?" "Yes," I said with a look that said, 'and there's nothing you can do to stop me.' He now had a tiny smirk on his face as he said, "You are going the wrong way." 'What?!" I exclaimed. Right then I heard an especially loud, "Bre-Chan!" which caused me to gasp and look around myself panicky for an escape. "Come on." Itachi said as he strode towards me and then knelt down. I looked at him obviously in question and he didn't say anything else. I looked around myself once more before helplessly climbing onto his back. He took off almost as soon as I had climbed on. I was not expecting him to take me to Konoha but honestly where else would he have taken me? He ran me straight there, though he stopped like a long ways from the front gates. He knelt and allowed me to get off of his back and I did so but not before exclaiming, "Thank you!" After that he quickly left. I looked around myself knowing I was just a couple laps from the front gates. I began to run and run until I came to a road; the road eventually took me to the front gates of the village. I was extremely nervous and had a slight feeling of fear in my stomach, but I nonetheless entered.

**A.N. *author-chan peeks out from behind wall* heh…hey, I just want to say please don't injur me! I know you all hate it now right?! Well I guess it could be worse *author-chan sits cross-legged on the ground rotten tomato flies in outta nowhere* Alright who threw it?! *looks around* Please! I need someone to tell me what you think...i walking blindly here *sweatdrop***


	7. Konoha wow!

**A.N. okaaay! Here I go to Konoha! I seriously was getting all excited and nervous while writing this. I was like omagersh imagine actually going there! 0.0 haha. Oh yeah I forgot to say: OMG YOU'RE STILL READING THIS?! Okay I'll totally shut up now and let you read, enjoy!**

I entered the gates of the famous Konohagakure, village hidden in the leaves and the nervousness in my stomach now mixed with excitement. I squeed fangirl like under my breath as I walked down the street full of villagers with the shops on either side. I looked around myself for someone who could direct me to the Hokage's office. That's when I noticed a certain lazy, cloud-gazing chunin up ahead of me. I got extremely excited and called out to him forgetting that he wouldn't possibly know who I was. "Hey, Shikamaru!" I called. He slowed his pace and turned to look behind him, scanning the group of people walking. When he didn't see anyone of recognition he shrugged and resumed walking, until, I called again this time waving to him as well. "Hey, hey Shikamaru Nara!" He turned and with a confused expression gracing his face approached me uncertainly. "Um, I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked. I looked up at him with a knowing smile and bluntly replied, "No. But I'm sure you will come to." He now looked doubly confused and replied, "What?" I chuckled and then said, "This is really important and I need your help. Can you please take me to Lady Tsunade; I need to see the Hokage." He now looked kind of annoyed, "Who are you? You're obviously not a citizen of Konohagakure, and judging by your clothes you are a kunoichi. What village are you from?" I was now extremely annoyed that he kept asking me questions and snapped back, "Look, Shikamaru, I like you you're pretty cool. But if you're not gonna help me than I'll just need to seek help elsewhere okay." With that I was about to turn and walk off when to my extreme delight the number one knucklehead ninja showed up!

"Hey, Shikamaru! Watcha up to?" He said with a grin. Before Shikamaru could even say a word, I quickly cut in excitedly. "Ohmigosh! Naruto!" I said with a huge smile. Naruto hn'ed in question before turning to me and saying, "Oh. Hello." "Hi! Oh my gosh I'm so glad to finally meet you, I need your help, Naruto-kun." I said quickly with a pleading look on my face. Shikamaru had taken to slouching there with his arms crossed and a look on his face that said, 'oh great'. "You in some sort of trouble?" Naruto asked me. "Well, no, err yes. Sort of, it's a long story, but I just really need to see the Hokage, Lady Tsunade." I said quickly. Shikamaru sighed agitatedly and then said, "Naruto, do you even know this girl?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head before saying, "Well, um, no but, she obviously knows me and is in need of help so…" he turned toward me again with a look of question, "How do you know me?" I smiled and gave an excited hop before saying, "Who doesn't know you?! You're Naruto Uzumaki, and you're gonna become the next Hokage!" In the background, Shikamaru sighed agitatedly adding a mumbled, "Troublesome." Naruto laughed and said with a huge grin, "I like you. Now what was that about, Gramma Tsunade?" "Oh, right, could you, Naruto-kun, get me to Hokage tower because I need like NEED to speak to Lady Tsunade!" "Right then, come on!" Naruto said with a now determined look on his face. He grabbed my hand and began to run, in what I assumed to be the direction of Lady Tsunade's office.

After continuous running we finally made it to the tower and he began to lead me up the winding staircase. When we had entered the building and gotten to the door he threw it open ceremoniously and shouted, "Hey Gramma Tsunade, this girl needs to talk to you! She says it's pretty important!" As we came to a halt in front of her desk Shikamaru jogged in after us, he huffed, "Jeez Naruto, You ran here way too fast!" "She said it was urgent so…" Lady Tsunade who looked a bit impatiently at the two barked, "Will you two shut up and somebody explain to me what you're all doing here!" Shikamaru and Naruto jumped and cringed and I cut in trying to be as polite as possible. "Lady Tsunade, please excuse the sudden intrusion. I am Breawna. I came here to tell you something pretty important and I'm also sure that most of the information I know is top secret and things you don't even know, milady." I stood panting still from the run there and waiting hoping that she would at least hear me out. She sat there awhile eyes calculating and searching my face. Then she said, "Shizune, please lead Naruto and Shikamaru out, thank you." "Milady?" came her hesitant reply as she nonetheless did as she was told. Naruto protested loudly as he was herded toward the exit alongside Shikamaru.

The door closed behind the three of them and she said, "Go ahead." I sighed out loudly in relief and began, "Oh my gosh you have no idea what it took for me to get here. I am so glad to finally meet you. I have important information about the Akatsuki." At the mention of this name Tsunade's face took on a noticeably shocked and more interested look. "My name is Breawna, I am 14 years old. About a month ago I was kidnapped from my world." Tsunade cut in and said, "You're world?" with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, ma'm my world. I come from a different world. A world in which everything here exists as fiction. You and everyone, and thing here exist as fiction in a cartoon show. That's how I know of this world." Tsunade now had both eyebrows raised and was looking at me as if I were crazy. "A cartoon?" "Yes it is called an anime, the show is called Naruto. The main character is in fact Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade now leaned back in her chair and sighed, she wore an expression of consideration. "I know it sounds crazy but I can prove it; I know information that very few people know about. I know for instance that Naruto Uzumaki is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox demon. I know that it was put into him by the fourth Hokage who is also Naruto's father, along with Kushina Uzumaki, his mother." Tsunade's head shot up and she looked at me surprised. "How do you know that?" "From the show. I also know that Naruto doesn't know and only certain people know, like the pervy sage. The pervy sage is Naruto's godfather also." "Okay, okay. What else do you know?" Tsunade asked as she sat up. "A lot more. But the information I wish to tell you is very important and I believe that by telling you this information it could prevent the outbreak of a shinobi world war. You know about the Uchiha clan massacre and Itachi Uchiha. Well he joined Akatsuki; the reason he joined was to keep an eye on the organization and its movements more specifically Madara Uchiha." Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Madara Uchiha is still alive. Please don't ask me how he is but he is. I know this from watching the show and because I've encountered him myself by living with the Akatsuki for the past month. He acts as a person known as Tobi. It's like a personality he's made up to keep hidden in plain sight. The Akatsuki have this huge plan to basically take over this world. They are planning to harness the power of all nine of the tailed beasts to do it. Do you remember when they kidnapped the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara? Well, they extracted the beast from him and they plan on doing it to all of them, which is why Milady, they are after Naruto. Madara Uchiha intends to harness the power for himself so that _he_ can take over this world. You and I both know that the damage done and the power he will gain by doing this are enigmatic which is why I came to tell you this."

I exited the Hokage's office thinking about how our conversation had played out. _Jashin, I hope she believes me. _She had told me that I could go and that she was going to look into it. Most likely to really find out if everything I told her is true for herself. As I walked out of the building and down the stairs Naruto was waiting for me on one of the landings. I had walked past him slightly and he jogged to catch up saying, "Hey, um, girl wait up!" I stopped and turned to face him while saying, "Hm, nani Naruto-kun? What is it?" Naruto gave a sheepish grin and replied, "I, uh, I never got your name." I smiled, "Oh, it is Breawna. You can call me Bre-Chan though." He smiled and said, "Well Bre-Chan. I'm Naruto though you already know that apparently," he said while sticking out his hand. I shook it and then said, "You want to know what I talked to Gramma Tsunade about don't you?" "Oh, yes I really do." He chuckled.

We had continued walking as I explained to him about how the Akatsuki had kidnapped me from my world and I explained to him about the anime Naruto. He was, as I expected very pleased to hear about the show and even more so when he was told that he was the main character and that in my world many people were fans of the show. I told him about how the show was basically about him and everyone he encountered in his life and he began to quiz me on his past. "How did I finally get my forehead protector?" he asked me with a smirk. "Well that happened in either the first or second episode but there was this Sensei who was really a bad guy and he told you that if you got this forbidden scroll then you could finally graduate from the academy and become a genin and then-" I went on to tell the whole story; from how he had found out that he was the jinchuriki of the nine tails to when Iruka Sensei had given him the forehead protector off his own head. Naruto beamed, "Wow! That's so cool! I can't wait to tell everyone else!" I smiled, "Oh, you mean Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee?" Naruto looked surprised, "Wow! Bre-Chan you even know all of their names!" "Well, yeah. Naruto was my favorite anime show back in my world." "Hey, Bre-Chan?" Naruto asked excitedly as we had stopped walking to rest on the bridge we both knew so well. "Nani, Naruto kun?" I asked. "You want to get something to eat? I bet you're starving from not eating anything all day." He said eagerly. "Oh, well I'd love to but I have no money."I said sheepishly. "Oh, come on, Bre-Chan it'll be my treat. We can go to-" "Ichiraku Ramen?!" I cut in excitedly. "Yeah, how'd you know I was gonna say that?" he laughed. "Come on? In the episode where you first met Kakashi Sensei, you said that your favorite thing to do was eat Ramen and that your hobby was to compare different Ramen." I said smiling. Naruto now had a huge grin on his face as he led me to Ichiraku Ramen.

We got there and Naruto greeted the owner, "Hey, old man!" "Oh, Naruto! How you doing? And who is this young lady you have with ya?" He asked looking at me. "Oh, hello sir. My name is Bre-Chan, um, I'm new." I said with a polite smile. "Oh well nice to see a new face. What'll ya have?" He asked, his question directed toward Naruto. "Oh, I guess two of the regular." Naruto said with a shrug, "I hope you like it Bre-Chan!" We only had to wait a minute, before the old man set one bowl in front of me and the other in front of Naruto. "Oh, thank you." I replied. Naruto and I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart before saying simultaneously, "Itatakimasu!" Naruto looked at me with a grin and large eyes and I just laughed.

We dug in and as we ate, Shikamaru walked up with Ino and Choji. My eyes got wide as I stopped eating and stared awe stricken at team Asuma standing before me in the flesh! "See, I told you." Shikamaru said to the two and Ino just rolled her eyes at him then approached me. "So you're the wonder girl Shikamaru was telling us about?" She spoke kindly but I could tell by her tone she wasn't impressed. "Oh, Yes. Um, Hi Ino I'm Bre-Chan." I said with a warm smile. She appeared surprised that I knew her name and looked at Shikamaru with question. That's when Naruto cut in, "Hey Ino, Choji. This is Bre-Chan. She is gonna stay here in the village now I guess." He said with a shrug. "W-well I guess you're right, I can't exactly go back to the Akatsuki now can I?" I said with a sheepish smile. "Nope, and I won't let you." Naruto said matter of factly. "What do you mean you won't let me, Baka?" I asked playfully using the word 'Baka'. "I'll make Gramma Tsunade make you stay." He said with a devious grin. I laughed then said, "Even if I wanted to I don't think she'd let me leave now. I know too much." Shikamaru cut in then, "So what was it you had to talk to the Hokage about, if you don't mind me asking?" I told him everything I had told Naruto this time with Naruto to back me up. "Whoa, you're kidding right?" Choji said in between munching on chips after I had finished my little explanation. "Nope, she's telling the truth, believe it!" Naruto replied excitedly. I laughed when I heard him use the phrase. "An anime show all about Naruto, huh?" Ino said thoughtfully. "That's just troublesome." Shikamaru replied. I shrugged good naturedly and turned back around to continue eating my now slightly warm Ramen.

Naruto was on his I don't know what # bowl when Sakura walked past. I had been still sitting on the stool but I was facing outward and so I saw her coming. I got so excited when I saw her that I called her over, "Oh, hey Sakura! Sakura! Can you come over here?" She looked over with obvious question in her face as she approached. "Sakura Chan!" Naruto exclaimed when he too had noticed her. "Sakura, this is Bre-Chan." He said ceremoniously. I smiled and then said, "I'm very much honored to meet you Sakura-san." She looked surprised and then replied with a warm smile, "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. So are you what the entire hullabaloo is about?" I shrugged and then replied, "I guess so." "Sakura Chan you would never believe it, she's from a different world and she says that there's a cartoon show there all about me, believe it!" Sakura now looked uncertainly at me and I just laughed and went through the process of telling her how I came to be here and then about the show Naruto. "The Akatsuki, huh?" she spoke the name with disgust and I knew why. "Sakura-san-" I began but she cut me off with a friendly chuckle, "You don't have to call me that, just Sakura is fine." I nodded before continuing, "Um, Sakura, I just want to tell you that I think you're amazing!" I said going slightly into fangirl mode. "Oh, thank you, very much." She smiled at me kindly and I smiled back.

After Naruto had finished eating, he paid the old man and the three of us began to take a leisurely stroll together down the street. I decided to humor the two, mostly Naruto by telling them my favorite episodes of Naruto, the show. I told them the one moment in the beginning of the series when Sakura had completed the transformation jutsu perfectly, "I just thought it was so hilarious how you had completed it perfectly and on the outside you were like nonchalant but on the inside you were like 'Yeah! I kicked butt'!" Sakura laughed and said, "Yes, I remember those days. Back in the academy… when-," she didn't finish her sentence. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you guys think of Sasuke." I said contritely. "Oh, no it's fine." Sakura replied absentmindedly. We continued to walk in what had become a silence marred by melancholy when suddenly Shikamaru ran up and said to Naruto and Sakura, "Hey, Naruto, Sakura, Lady Tsunade wants to talk to us." The two in turn looked at each other in wonder then apologized to me quickly before running off at ninja speed toward Hokage tower. I sighed to myself and walked glumly until I came to the bridge I recognized so well from the show. I leaned against the railing and took to thinking to myself just to pass the time.

_I'm actually here in Konoha. I told Tsunade everything so that's the good thing, right? I wonder if the Akatsuki are still looking for me. Will they be upset when they find out I betrayed them? I don't feel bad…right? I'm going to save many good lives. Yes, many lives will be saved now that the good guys are filled in. I kinda feel like talking to everyone and telling them all the things I wished I could when I was just a simple fangirl back in my world. What's to stop me?! But, who to start with…_

I was awoken from my reverie when I heard a loud, "Bre-Chan! Hey, over here!" I turned to see Naruto and everyone, I mean everyone on the other side of the bridge. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I recognized all their faces. I walked slowly toward the large group and heard everyone talking excitedly, well minus Shino and Neji. "Shh, okay everyone, this is Bre-Chan. Bre-Chan, this is everyone." I giggled and responded with a slight wave of my hand, "Hello everyone. Um, my name is Breawna or just Bre-Chan, and I'm fourteen years old." I heard a chorus of hellos some followed by my name or nickname and some not. The chattering didn't quite cease until I heard someone call "Do you really know all our names?" "Who said that?" I asked and Naruto made a squinty eyed face at the crowd. Somebody near the back raised their hand and the group dispersed slightly so that I could now see everyone's faces. I smiled when I saw dog boy with his hand raised and replied, "Yes, you're Kiba Inuzuka and this must be Akamaru!" I finished in amazement. Kiba smiled and replied, "Yup this is him." while patting said huge canine on the back. Akamaru barked, loudly in response. I laughed and then looked at the group while mumbling, "Let's see" and making my way down the line of older teens to Hinata who was standing next to Sakura. "Hi, you're Hinata Hyuga, and I am so glad to finally meet you." Hinata smiled slightly while stuttering out, "Oh, w-well the pleasure is all mine." I took a step sideways and smiled at Ino and Choji, "Nice to see you two again." Ino smiled and Choji grunted in response because he had his mouth full of potato chips as usual. I took another step sideways and beamed at Neji and TenTen standing next to each other. "Hello, TenTen and Neji." I greeted with a big smile. TenTen smiled and said, "Hey Bre-Chan," and Neji replied with a simple, "Good afternoon." I nearly glomped 'froggy' who was standing just to their left and said with renewed excitement, "Hi Lee!" "Hello might I add I'm very pleased and somewhat confused to meet you." He replied while striking his 'good guy pose'. I giggled and then took another step sideways to see Shino standing there. He was a lot taller than I had thought he would be in the flesh but I greeted him slightly nervously because I couldn't really see his face so his thoughts were a big question to me. The last person standing to Shino's left was Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru." I said with a smile. Shikamaru sighed rather lazily and replied, "Hey, Bre-Chan."

"Great now everyone has met you!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly and then he said, "Now tell them about the show that's all about me!" Ino rolled her eyes and Shikamaru sighed out, "Man, what a drag." I chuckled nervously, "Well, err I guess I could um. Well, in the world I came from there was a cartoon show called-" "It was called Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto cut in. "Naruto, will you shut up you Baka and let her speak!" Sakura shouted and wacked Naruto upside the head. "Ouch!" he hissed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. I burst out laughing and then quieted enough to say, "Sorry. Okay where was I, so the main protagonist of the show is Naruto, but it also has everyone else in it too. All the bad guys you ever met and even friends you met and picked up on the way, um like, Oh Sakura you remember Sasame right?" Sakura thought a moment and then replied, "Oh, yes Sasame of the Fuma clan! Of course." I stood there and then exclaimed, "The show even had the whole Chunin exam fiasco. That's when I first saw Gaara and Temari and Kankuro." I heard some people 'wow'. "So I'm sure you're all pretty bored of listening to me talk right?" I said with a shrug, as I had really wanted to just hang out and not be the center of attention anymore. To my slight disappointment I heard simultaneous 'no's emitted.

I sighed and then Sakura suddenly spoke up, "You know Bre-Chan Tsunade told us all that you have lived with the Akatsuki for the past month and that to get here you had to run away?" "What? Oh yeah, um I slept in a cave to get here." I chuckled. "Wow, that's pretty hard core for someone who has had zero ninja training." Kiba commented. "You think so?" I asked with a shrug. I saw Hinata nod. "Hey Bre-Chan how about you and us girls go to the hot springs, huh?" Ino asked shamelessly with all the boys present. Sakura nodded at the idea and Ten Ten said, "Oh, but I was actually hoping that I could get some training done today before it gets too late." Ino gave Ten Ten a look then said, "Come on, it'll give us a chance to really get to know each other better." "Urrm, well I guess so if you want to." That's when I noticed that the boys had already begun to disperse throughout our conversation and now all that was left was Neji, Naruto, and Kiba. "Are you going to join them, Hinata?" Kiba asked. "What? Oh well yes, sorry." "It's cool; I could just train with Shino then." Kiba replied before walking away in the direction said bug harborer had gone. "So have you decided on whether or not you were going to train or go to the hot springs?" Neji asked Ten Ten who seriously looked like she was considering it. "Please, it'll be a good time to relax." I coaxed. "Hm, well alright; I guess it wouldn't hurt if I skipped training for one afternoon." "Great, that settles it!" Sakura said with a smile. "We are going to the hot springs!" Ino exclaimed. With that, we left Naruto and Neji to themselves and went on our merry way.

As we made our way there, Ten Ten began to make conversation, "So a month with the Akatsuki huh? What was it like, if you don't mind me asking?" "I imagine it must have been terrifying?" Hinata spoke softly. I contemplated; _what should I tell them, _a voice I didn't recognize in the back of my head shouted:_ Lie! Lie shamelessly!_, "Yes it was rather terrifying at some points." I shrugged. We had finally made it to an area that I found familiar and slightly amusing. I thought about the first time Naruto learned to walk on water. I giggled to myself. "What?" Sakura asked seriously curious. "Oh, it's nothing." We made it inside and went to the women's side and the girls began to undress. "What's wrong Bre-Chan?" Hinata asked as she had finished undressing and was fixing a towel around herself. "Oh, um it's just I haven't really been to a hot spring before." I blushed slightly embarrassed. "Really?!" Ino gasped surprised. "Well, err no in my world where I lived they weren't common at all." "Oh, I see," Ten Ten smiled, "It's okay to be a little shy, we're all girls here though." Sakura adjusted her towel and then said, "We'll wait for you in the hot spring then," and walked with Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata out.

I sighed and slowly undressed. I readjusted my hair so that it was in a messy bun on my head and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked out into the steamy hot spring and approached the pool. The girls were already inside and just chit chatting as girls do. "So then I tried it on and, Oh hey Bre-Chan!" Ino exclaimed mid-story. I smiled at her and then slowly tried to get in and take off my towel without being too revealing. "So anyways, I tried it on and oh my gosh it fit me perfectly and it was like so cute! So I was like h*** yeah, I'm getting it but when I got to the register it was way too expensive." Ino said dramatically finishing her shopping story. "Man that sucks." Ten Ten and Sakura said while Hinata just nodded. I tried to relax but I was somewhat nervous, so I took a deep breath and sat there and really let the hot water soak in. "Bre-Chan you look like you're going to sink right into the pool!" Sakura giggled. "Oh, it's just so relaxing. I haven't been this relaxed in, well in a month." I sighed out. "You poor thing." Ten Ten said sympathetically. "So do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Hinata asked starting up conversation. "Well um actually I don't." I said just then thinking of it. "Yes you do, you'll stay with me." Sakura said definitely. "Oh, are you sure? It's not too much trouble right?" I asked quickly while sitting up slightly. "It's fine," Sakura chuckled, "Try and relax a bit more 'kay?" She smiled warmly at me. "Thank you Sakura." I replied as I sunk a little deeper in the water.

After the hot springs, we ended up saying goodbye to each other and dispersing to go about our own business for the rest of the night; I walked with Sakura down the busy street that was slowly becoming less crowded until we made it to her home. She opened the door and closed it behind her rather loudly and I heard a faceless voice call, "Sakura is that you?" Sakura sighed and called back, "Yeah Mom, it's me and I brought my friend Bre-Chan. She'll be staying with us for awhile, alright?" "Okay!" came the reply. Sakura smiled and then laughed and grabbed my backpack from me before saying, "Come on, my room's this way." She led the way up a flight of stairs and down a hall to her room. It was nice. She set my bag down on the floor by her bed and left the room saying that she'd get some extra blankets and pillows for me to sleep on. She came back in quickly and set them up on the floor. "Thank you Sakura." I said graciously and she smiled in response. "I'll go and make us something to eat," she then exited the room. I sighed and opened my bag inside were the sandwiches, tools, and even my extra clothes. The sandwiches were about three days old now and I was not about to eat them. I pulled them out and made my way out the room, down the hall, and down the stairs toward where I heard the sound of cluttering dishes and Sakura humming. I entered the kitchen and Sakura said, "Oh, you didn't have to come down with me. You could've waited in the bedroom." "Oh well I just wanted to throw these out." I smiled. "Of course, the trash cans right over there." She smiled pointing. I threw the old sandwiches away and then leaned against the counter where Sakura was standing in front of the rice cooker. "I was going to make some rice balls would you like to help me?" she asked. "Oh yes please I would." I smiled eagerly. Ten minutes and two failed attempts later I had finally made a somewhat presentable rice ball. "Oh see there, that one isn't so bad." Sakura laughed. "I guess you're right." I giggled as I set it down on the plate next to my two other deformed ones.

We sat at the table after Sakura had made her three and we munched on them silently at first that is until she decided to strike up conversation. "Bre-Chan earlier today you said that in the anime show named after Naruto that they even had the chunin exams as an episode?" she said after starting on her last rice ball. "Oh, yea. They were actually several episodes." "So, do you know about Orochimaru?" she asked; she said his name in a tone of voice that I just can't describe. "You mean the pedo snake creeper, yes. He was the whole reason the chunin exams were cancelled. I saw what happened in the forest with you, Sasuke, and him. That was so scary." "Yes there really is no way to describe what happened. It's as if he looked at us and we just imagined dying and the worst possible pain ever. I had never experienced something like that and I haven't since." She spoke thoughtfully. "That was the same moment when he gave Sasuke the curse mark, yes?" I asked quietly and a little reluctantly, not wanting to upset her. "Yes it was. After Naruto had come and failed he gave Sasuke that horrible mark." She looked to be somewhere else as she spoke; most likely remembering. "Sakura, you really love him don't you?" I asked making eye contact with her. Sakura's eyes welled up slightly and she nodded. "Sakura I just want to tell you something, something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now. Sakura I praise you and look up to you. You are amazing, you are so loyal and when Sasuke left even though it broke your heart, you kept going strong. I'm sure it was very painful at times and it still is but I just want to tell you how amazing you are that you would train under Lady Tsunade and work to become the awesome kunoichi you are today." I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back then reached over and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Later we were in her room, she was lying on her bed, and I was laying on my makeshift one. I decided to write in my journal.

Dear Journal,

So, I am finally in Konoha. I am free of the Akatsuki (I think). Sakura graciously let me stay at her house tonight. I am so glad to have finally met everyone. They are so inspiring, each of them in their own ways. Now that I told Tsunade everything and got the important stuff outta the way I can spend leisure time here. Well hopefully the Akatsuki has stopped looking for me by now. Who knows? (unsure)

I closed my journal after completing my entry and placed it in my bag rolling over to sleep. I sighed to myself and then said, "Good night, Sakura." Before closing my eyes and relaxing. "Good night, Bre-Chan." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**A.N. sooo, how was it? Thank you so, so much for reading I would appreciate it if you'd review too! Toodles**


	8. Bre chan, meet everyone

**A.N. *Sigh* You would not believe the major amount of writer's block I got writing this story. No jokes it seriously plagued me for an entire week! Blech! Horrible thing writer's block is…okay I'll shut up now enjoy!**

"Good morning Bre-Chan!" Sakura greeted warmly the next morning. I yawned and sat down beside her at the table "Sorry, I didn't wake you up at six; I figured why wake you up at an irregular hour when your body wants to rest up, you know. I hope you don't mind." I smiled back at her, "No, no it's fine. It felt really good to sleep in thank you Sakura." "So I was thinking of maybe going to the training grounds today and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" she asked. I thought it over, "Sure that sounds kind of fun actually. I'm all over it I'd love to." I smiled at her and nodded excitedly, _It's not like I have anything else to do. _She laughed, "Alright let me just get some things from my room." She rose from the table and made her way to her bedroom and I followed her. I went straight for my backpack. I opened it and frowned slightly at what sat on top, My Akatsuki cloak. "Darn you Jashin, I thought I got rid of you!" I cursed under my breath at the offensive article of clothing. I pulled it out and tried to hide it by putting it under my knee but Sakura saw it. "What's that?" she asked quickly with a slight hint of alarm. I cringed slightly, "Oh um nothing just my stupid cloak which I forgot to destroy days ago!" I replied while yanking out my ninja tools and shoving the cloak back into my bag, feigning disgust in it. "Ready to go?" I chuckled nervously. Sakura wore a thoughtful look as she replied, "Yup, let's head out." We made our way out the front door and down the busy street full of bustling crowds.

I looked around myself and enjoyed the sights offered by the town. We went to the third training ground, the one I recognized immediately from the show. The grounds were simply a large open field with grass and at one area three wooden posts that were extremely thick around and the same height each. Sakura pulled out a ninja scroll from her waist pack and opened it onto the ground. She did a quick series of hand signs before slamming her hand down on the seal on the scroll, successfully summoning two, Katanas? I looked at her with obvious question in my eyes. She smiled at my face and said, "Yeah, these do look like real katanas but they aren't. They are simply for practice. Firstly do you know how to fight with a kunai knife?" I smiled thinking back to Deidara's ambush. "Yup, I do." She nodded looking seriously at me and then pulling out her own kunai and dropping the fake swords said, "Let's see what ya got."

I pulled out my own and got into a defensive stance we stood eyeing each other for a bit before I decided to make the first move. I charged her and she dodged. I swiped and she jumped back out of the way. So far it was pretty good because I had her on the defensive that is until she switched and took charge. She swiped at me relentlessly and I began to dodge and block. We continued sparring and finally we ended up just as it had been when I had sparred with Deidara. I stood over Sakura with my kunai at the ready that is until a specific loud mouthed genin jumped in saying, "Hey Sakura! Bre-Chan! Good morning!" I jumped and shouted, "Aah!", then turned while at the same time dropping the knife and raising my hands in surrender. Sakura jumped up and was just about to go for Naruto's face when he exclaimed, "Ah! Alright sorry! Please don't hit me!" She stopped and settled for scowling instead. "Jeez that was a wonderful good morning Naruto-kun. Just go and scare me half to death why don't you." I said calming down and picking up my fallen kunai knife. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura cut in then, "What did you want anyway? I thought you were gonna train and stuff?" Naruto grinned, "Yup and I still am! I was hoping I could maybe train with Bre-Chan!" Sakura sighed, "No because I was training with Bre-chan. It's your job to escort, remember?" Naruto looked from me to Sakura then replied pleadingly, "Awe! Come on pleeease Sakura Chan!" Sakura sighed before complying, "Fine go ahead; but, tomorrow that means I get to spend all day with her." Naruto gave a loud, "What?!" I giggled. _Wow, they're actually fighting over who gets to spend time with me. That or they were ordered to always be with me by Gramma Tsunade. Eh? Who cares anyway I get to spar with Naruto!_

Once Sakura had gone, we got down to business. "Okay! Get ready Bre-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed in a serious tone I hadn't really ever heard him use. "Naruto!?" I exclaimed while I nonetheless readied myself. It panned out just as it had when I sparred with Sakura except Naruto cheated!

Later as we walked down the main street of Konoha I was still ranting about it. "And then you cheated! No! No! You cheat that's not fair to me at all cuz' I have no chakra!" I yelled back cutting off Naruto's excuse. He laughed and shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry but you never said that I couldn't use a substitution jutsu or a shadow clone at all." "I didn't have to say it! That's something you should automatically assume!" I fumed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood there waiting for me to calm down. The voice inside my head from yesterday yelled: _Punch him in the face Sakura style! _I considered it but then thought, _that'd be impossible for me to do and it'd be overreacting. _I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and said, "Gosh, you're like an annoying older brother!" before turning and continuing to walk. "Come on Bre-Chan! I said I was sorry!" he yelled as he jogged to catch up to my quick pace. As I walked, I turned my head to shoot a quick playful scowl Naruto's way, but ended up running into someone. I 'oofed' and jumped back a step, then looked up.

"Hey Guy Sensei!" Naruto greeted, and then laughed at me. This time I scowled at him for real and then I took to apologizing, "H-hello Guy Sensei. Please excuse me; I was a little distracted is all." I apologized while giving Naruto a pointed look. He smiled down at me and then said, "Well, that's alright. So, you must be Breawna, I see. YOU'RE JUST BURSTING WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" I nodded while outwardly smiling but internally being completely creeped out, "Yes sir that's me. I'm very pleased and scared to meet you." I had begun to back up a few steps when Naruto cut in, "Oh yeah you still haven't met all of our sensei have you?" I turned to face him, "What? Oh you're right! Can we do that today, please Naruto Kun?" Naruto thought a moment and then said, "Sure, I don't see why not?" I squeed happily then quickly said, "Goodbye Guy Sensei it was nice meeting you!" before running off after Naruto. Naruto led me first to the academy to meet Iruka sensei; but I didn't tell him I knew who he was going to introduce me to. "Hm, I wonder where they are?" He asked aloud as we had gone to the classroom but found it empty. "Maybe they're outside?" I suggested. "Aha! You're right!" Naruto exclaimed before racing toward the back exit.

Once outside we beheld a yard with a track that the children were running laps around and Iruka sensei himself stood by watching. Naruto grinned when he saw my excited face. I bounded over before he could even get a word in and exclaimed, "Hi Iruka Sensei! You don't know me but I know a lot about you and I think you're the most amazing person!" Iruka looked slightly shocked at the outburst of this random girl in front of him, me, but then calmed and then outright laughed when he saw Naruto standing nearby. "So, you're one of Naruto's friends huh?" I nodded and smiled friendly that's when Naruto bounded over as well. "Hey, Iruka Sensei." He grinned. Iruka smiled back and said, "Hey there Naruto. So, who's this young lady you have with you? I don't recognize her, so she wasn't one of _my_ students."

Naruto chuckled and for once allowed me to answer for myself, "Um, you see it's a bit complicated but, yeah I'm new in the village. My name is Breawna; my friends call me Bre-Chan." Iruka beamed, "So has Naruto told you a lot about me?" Naruto laughed then I said, "Actually it's quite the opposite." Iruka sensei now looked confused, "Sensei, she's knows everything about everyone. She knew all of our names before she was even formally introduced." "How?" Iruka asked. "Well, I'm not from this world Sensei. I came from a different world and, ugh. Never mind Naruto-kun you explain it; I'm sorry but I'm tired of telling this story." I said suddenly getting moody. Naruto shrugged and rambled on about how I came from a world with a cartoon show named after himself but it had everyone else as characters too. "Well, she was kidnapped from her world by those bastards Akatsuki. Anyway that show about me I-" Naruto didn't give my situation any justice. "So, if you were kidnapped by the Akatsuki how did you end up in our humble village?" Iruka cut in. "Oh, that's simple I ran away." I nodded, "Yeah I had to sleep in a cave to get here." Iruka looked impressed. "Yeah, well I'm just taking Bre-Chan to meet all the sensei." Naruto said with renewed determination. "Wow, all of them in one day, huh? Good luck." Iruka smiled good-naturedly. "You bet! Thank you Iruka Sensei; it was nice meeting you!" Naruto and I ran from the academy and we laughed to each other about how interested Iruka seemed in my whole not being of this world thing.

He led me to one of the busier streets by the tiny tea hut I recognized from one of the episodes. It was the one Kisame and Itachi had been seen eating dango and drinking tea at. As we walked, he told me to keep my eyes peeled. _For what?!_ That is when I noticed a couple of sensei's walking together. "Oh! Oh, Naruto-kun I see them! I mean I found, err. Asuma and Kurenai are over there walking together!" I blurted in one sentence. Naruto's face took on an enlightened expression and he led me straight towards them; much to their mortification, I'm sure. "Hey Kurenai Sensei and Asuma Sensei!" Naruto greeted. The space between the two became larger almost immediately and they looked at us in surprise. "Oh! Hello Naruto and friend of Naruto." Asuma replied, trying to keep his cool. "So is this the girl Hinata told me about. You must be Breawna. Right?" Kurenai said friendly. I smiled and nodded while keeping a knowing look on my face. "Asuma Sensei and Kurenai Sensei; it's nice to see the two of you spending time together ya' know?" I said slyly. "W-what? No you got it all wrong we just ran into each other." Asuma said rather quickly. Kurenai replied coolly, "Yes. I was simply in the area getting some groceries when I just happened to run into Asuma, I mean, Sarutobi-San here." I nodded with a 'yeah-right' look plastered on my face and Naruto looked from the two of them to me with a confused expression. Once he was bored of that he said, "Yeah, um whatever okay. Bye; Bre-Chan and I still have a few more people to meet." I giggled at the two and said a quick, "Bye have a good day."

Naruto then decided to lead me to the hospital to meet Kakashi Sensei. I was so excited but I was tired of running so we took the normal people mode of transportation and walked there. As we walked, I thought to myself. _I cannot believe I just met all these Sensei! I gotta talk to Iruka Sensei about Naruto! Hee hee. Hey, wait… The time I'm at right now; doesn't that mean that team Kakashi will be going on their mission to find Sasuke and that they'll also meet Sai and Captain Yamato?! 0.0! Am I the only one who knows that info? _I was snapped from my epiphany when Naruto yelled, "Hey whoa Bre-Chan you almost walked right into that tree! Try watching where you're going some time; it'll save you a lot of ache." He smirked. I rolled my eyes but became more attentive to my surroundings. We turned into the walkway that lead to the hospital entrance and I excitedly walked behind Naruto the whole time; that is until we got to Kakashi's hospital room door and Naruto stopped abruptly causing me to bump into him. "Nani? What is it Naruto-kun?" I asked. "I think they're having a meeting in there or something." Naruto whispered mischievously. I frowned then sighed, "You shouldn't eavesdrop Naruto-kun. It's wrong and it's rude." Naruto shh-ed me and my frown deepened. _Fine then, we'll do this the hard way. _I took a deep breath and then in one loud exclamation yelled, "JEEZ NARUTO-KUN DON'T YOU KNOW IT ISN'T POLITE TO EAVESROP ON ADULT'S CONVERSATIONS!" Naruto, in turn, jumped up so fast because I had startled him and turned to frown at me before the door opened to reveal Tsunade who didn't look very happy either.

Luckily, her wrath was directed toward Naruto and not me. We stood next to each other in Kakashi's hospital room in front of Jiraiya, Tsunade, Yamato, and Kakashi. Naruto chuckled nervously and I just looked at a very interesting speck on the floor. "So how long were you listening?" Jiraiya asked. "Not very long thanks to Bre-Chan." Naruto's response was not in his favor. "Please don't be upset with us. I asked Naruto-kun if he would introduce me to all of the sensei and Kakashi sensei here was our last stop but we just happened to walk up and hear voices and when Naruto-Kun wanted to eavesdrop I knew it wasn't a very appropriate thing to do and so I yelled on purpose." I replied quickly and meekly. Tsunade sighed, "That's fine as long as you didn't hear anything." She looked at Naruto who chuckled nervously. "Nope not a thing." Naruto swore. "Good then. Now that that is all settled you two can be on your way-" I cut Kakashi Sensei off quickly, "Wait! I know what you were talking about!" Tsunade looked at me and then told Naruto to get out. "What?!" he replied whiney. "Go on", Jiraiya urged as well. Naruto huffed but then left the room. I cleared my throat, "I remember this episode from the show, Tsunade-sama. Sakura came back from rescuing the Kazekage Gaara with information from Sasori the Akatsuki member. She said it was given to her from him as a reward for defeating him. It's basically a rendezvous at Tenchi Bridge to intercept the spy the Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. So anyway, Tsunade-sama you decided to send them, team Kakashi, there as a mission; but Shizune raised a fuss over Naruto causing your two advisors to demand you put restrictions on Naruto. When you refused and said you would still send him on the mission they said that you would have to fill in the two missing slots with shinobi of their choice. They said you had to use a shinobi that worked under you in the ANBU force to fill in the slot as team captain. You chose Yamato-Taichou here. They also said that you must accept that bastard Danzō's underling, to fill in for Sasuke. His name is Sai. Anyway, right now; you were talking about Naruto and the Kyuubi's cloak. It appeared during the last mission and Kakashi sensei was only able to stop it with the seal Jiraiya san had given him. Then Jiraiya san relayed a story about how he has only ever almost died twice in his life. Once when he was trying to peek at the women in the hot springs, and twice when training with Naruto. Jiraiya san I believe you said you've seen this nine-tail's cloak form up to four tails, was it?" I asked pausing my story to make sure I had the details right. Jiraiya who looked extremely baffled merely nodded. "Right so anyway this was all, to simply forewarn Yamato san here about Naruto's predicament and also the reason you, Tsunade-sama, picked Yamato-Taichou is because he 'inherited' the first Hokage's genes and therefore has the unique ability to bend bijuu to his own will. In other words he's perfect because he can control Naruto if he goes into this fourth tail Kyuubi's cloak thing."

I finished and looked at Lady Tsunade who appeared very pleased, "Well, that about sums up my whole day." Kakashi cleared his throat and then said, "Not to be random or rude but, who exactly are you?" I jumped and turned to him before bowing and saying, "Forgive me Kakashi Sensei, I am Bre-Chan." I smiled warmly at him and then offered my hand. He shook it and then said, "How is it that you know so much about what we were talking about? Also how do you know that Naruto is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi?" My smile grew and I explained my back-story to him, "And so that's when I realized that I could have a greater impact on this world if I came here to Konoha and told Lady Tsunade all the information I know. So, I ran away. Yup I slept in a cave to get here." I nodded adding emphasis on my sleeping in a rock. **XD I crack myself up; no joke!** Kakashi seemed impressed and nodded. "Well then Bre-Chan I am very pleased to meet you." I smiled in response.

I exited Kakashi Sensei's room and walked down the hall towards the stairs so that I could leave. Once I got to the lobby, I noticed Naruto waiting there for me with Sakura. They both turned and smiled at me. "Hey I need to talk to you two." I said seriously. "Um, okay." Sakura replied in slight confusion. We walked to the bridge and stood there in an expectant silence until I finally chose to speak. "So, Sakura." I began. "Yes?" she replied expectantly. "You fought Sasori right. And you won. And he gave you some information as a reward; correct?" Sakura looked slightly surprised that I knew that but then simply nodded in confirmation. "He told you about a rendezvous he had at Tenchi Bridge with an Akatsuki spy in Orochimaru's organization. You passed on this information to Gramma Tsunade and she said that team Kakashi should go on this mission because there was a possible chance of retrieving Sasuke and assassinating Orochimaru." Naruto looked surprised at this bit of information. "She told you that she would have to form a new team Kakashi though because you are missing two members due to your lack of Sasuke and Kakashi sensei is still in the hospital. Well I know who both of the replacements are gonna be. Captain Yamato is going to fill in for Kakashi Sensei and a boy that goes by the name of Sai will fill in for Sasuke." They both looked intently at me. "Are you sure this information is accurate?" Sakura asked. "Of course I saw these episodes back in my world." "So you know how our mission will play out?!" Naruto asked excitedly. I nodded, "But I am not going to tell you because I don't want to screw anything up. You know just in case." I replied.

Naruto frowned, "I don't like the idea of this Sai character coming in and taking Sasuke's place!" "I know and neither of you will like him very much at first either. He's extremely rude and vulgar; but trust me you'll come around as I did." I said matter-of-factly. Sakura looked uncertainly at me, "I don't want to be bias, but I do want to believe what you say about this guy's character. I think I should wait to meet him before I make any final decisions on whether I like him or not." She replied. I nodded breaking into a smile. "I understand that makes total sense. But can the two of you promise me you'll let me know when you finally meet him." I all but begged. Sakura nodded and we both looked at Naruto as he had become unusually quiet. He was frowning at the ground in thought, a furrow in his brow, "Hm, I guess I should meet the guy first but I don't like him already!"Sakura and I laughed and then Naruto's stomach growled loudly, followed by mine and then Sakura's. Naruto laughed, "Maybe we should see to catching some lunch." I nodded and the three of us walked off in the direction of the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

We made it there and as we approached, noticed a familiar lecherous toad sage sitting facing outward on one of the stools. "I thought I'd find you three here," Jiraiya stated with a smile. "Oh hey Pervy Sage." Naruto greeted. Sakura smiled and greeted him as well, "Hello there Master Jiraiya." I smiled, "Jiraiya san." "So why don't I treat you three to some ramen huh?" he asked. We all exclaimed differently.

Naruto said, "Oh wow thanks Pervy Sage!"

Sakura said, "Really are you sure?"

And I said, "If it's not too much of an inconvenience."

Jiraiya looked at me and then said, "Nonsense it would be my pleasure. Really I just wanted to get to know your friend Bre-Chan here." I smiled, "Really?" Sakura went into protective mode very fast, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second there old man!" she grabbed me by the arm pulling me a good two feet farther from the toad sage. "Bre-Chan you might be a bit safer over here by me." She said as she glared the lecherous old man down. Jiraiya responded comically, "You got me all wrong! It's not like that at all!" Naruto squinted at him, "Right." I rolled my eyes, "Gosh you two; will you please calm down. Jiraiya san here may be the author of a totally inappropriate book and a complete pervert towards woman, but I trust him and know for a fact that he is most definitely NOT a pedophile." "Thank you- hey! My books are beautiful works of art!" he protested. I rolled my eyes, "You're not helping the situation here." I muttered. "I don't think anything you write could ever be beautiful Pervy Sage!" Naruto replied with an accusing finger pointed straight at him. Sakura who had finally stopped glaring at the man said, "Fine if Bre-Chan trusts him." and she released my arm from her protective death grip. "Why are you speaking as if I'm an S-ranked criminal?!" Jiraiya protested.

"So I heard your whole story earlier today when you were explaining yourself to Kakashi, but how on earth did you exactly come _here_? And why would the Akatsuki kidnap a random teenage girl?" He asked after things had calmed down and Naruto, Sakura, and I were sitting in front of our own steaming bowls of fresh ramen. "So I'm not exactly sure how they managed to get from this world to mine and back because when they kidnapped me it was late at night, and I was so terrified at the two men I found in my bedroom that I fainted from fear." I replied with a contrite crooked smile. Jiraiya nodded, "So, what was the purpose of their kidnapping you?" he repeated. "Oh, so like my second day there Konan takes me in to see their leader right, and the guy goes through this long explanation for my purpose there and it came down to cooking their meals and cleaning around the base!" Sakura and Naruto had been listening and when I said that Sakura exclaimed, much as I had, "What kind of a dumb reason is that to kidnap a person?" I nodded quickly and said, "I know right!" Jiraiya looked thoughtful, "That's seriously it? That's why they kidnapped a young girl from another world?"

I looked back over at him and then said, "Well you see the way I look at it is this; if they'd have kidnapped a girl from some village, people would've noticed she'd gone missing. Then maybe gone to investigate her disappearance or on the slight chance that the girl escaped she would spill her story and it would be very believable what with her being from the area and whatnot. But, if they would have kidnapped a girl from another world there would be no suspicion or even knowledge of a kidnapping here so they stay under the radar, and on the slight that the girl escapes, who would believe her story? I mean seriously, she has no record of citizenship in any village but she claims to have been kidnapped from a different world. The immediate response to that would be to assume the girl was crazy and lock her up somewhere right?" Sakura, Jiraiya, and Naruto nodded at my rationalization. Sakura sat there staring into here ramen bowl then turned very seriously and gravely to me, "Bre-Chan, I want you to answer this question truthfully." She began. _Oh gosh; what is she going to ask me?!_ I thought dreading what would come next. "You were held captive by these men, they never did anything, uh inappropriate or bad to you right?" Naruto looked up from his bowl eyes wide, but a solemn expression on his usually happy face. I almost laughed in relief but kept myself in check and didn't even crack a smile, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. No they did nothing of the sort." I assured her seriously. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh god! I'm so grateful. I just can't imagine what I'd have done if you'd said yes! I'm sorry if that question was awkward for you, I just think of you as a sister." she touched my hand in reassurance, which seemed to be more for her than me. I smiled at her warmly, "Oh, thank you Sakura. I think that's the kindest thing anyone in this world has ever said to me." Sakura smiled back. Jiraiya nodded then smiled to himself, "Well guess I'll get going. You kids enjoy the rest of your afternoon alright." "Thanks Pervy Sage!" Naruto said with a wave. "Yes thank you Jiraiya san." I said with a smile. "Thank you very much Master Jiraiya." Sakura smiled. After Jiraiya, left Sakura and I decided to part ways with Naruto and we walked back to her house to hang out.

**A.N. I had trouble figuring out where to cut it off. Like I wasn't sure where I should end the chapter but then I was like, eh to h*** with it I'll just cut it here. *Sigh* I hope you enjoyed toodles!**


	9. A good day

**A.N. OMG! I'm so so sorry to anyon ewho has actually been waiting on an update for this story idk why i haven't been posting anything sorry! *sweatdrop* Eheheheh...well in my defense there haven't been many reviews...ugh oh well i hope you all enjoy please review...pretty please? TT^TT**

(3rd person POV)

Later Naruto was walking past the storage house district with Shikamaru and they stopped to further converse. "So anyway she said that we'd get a new team member and she even told us his name." Shikamaru leaned against the nearby wall lazily, "Wow, really? That's kind of troublesome that she knows all this stuff, huh?" Naruto shrugged, "I don't know I think it's pretty cool." "Hey Shikamaru, I thought I'd find you here. Oh, hello Naruto." Choji greeted as he approached the two. "Hey, Choji!" Naruto greeted the boy as he walked up, munching on a bag of potato chips as usual. Shikamaru sighed, "Ugh, Choji, don't talk with our mouth full." "So what's up?" Naruto ventured. Choji replied mid-chew, "Hm, oh Shikamaru's mother asked if I would deliver his bento." Shikamaru sighed again, "What a drag. Hey didn't you have a mission with Ino and Sarutobi Sensei?" "Yeah, but they can wait for a little while. This was more important." He handed the bento to Shikamaru. "Haha! That's always like you Choji; food first, everything else later!" Naruto laughed stupidly. "Are you implying something about my weight? Naruto?" Choji replied darkly. "Well y-" Naruto, about to respond was cut off, when Shikamaru tackled him to the ground while yelling, "Lookout!" Choji had used his partial expansion jutsu to enlarge his fist, punching right where Naruto had stood, but instead of hitting Naruto or even just thin air, he hit a wolf like beast; which exploded on contact into a puddle of ink on the ground. Naruto and Shikamaru turned just in time to see two more run up, the first faced the same exact demise the second instead being squished in his enlarged fist's grip. Both Shikamaru and Naruto now took defensive stances next to Choji. "What the heck? Where'd that come from?" Naruto asked as he looked around for the invisible attacker. "There!" Shikamaru exclaimed while pointing straight ahead.

There, was a boy sitting atop the roof of one of the storage containers. "Who is that guy?" Choji asked. "Who knows, but we need to capture him and then give him to the interrogation squad." Shikamaru replied resolutely, "Naruto you get him, I'll back you up!" "Got it!" Naruto replied, no questions asked. He charged towards the boy and then more of those ink wolves appeared but were taken out quickly by Naruto. He jumped onto the roof easily to confront the boy who smiled, much to Naruto's annoyance before standing. Naruto whipped out his kunai knife and stood defensively. "Who are you?! Why did you attack us?" he yelled at the boy. When he didn't answer, Naruto attacked and the boy speedily whipped out a blade to counter Naruto's. The two stood head to head their blades clashed each of them struggling against the other. The boy the entire time kept his annoying smile; and then, he finally spoke. "Hm, you're pretty weak. I wonder, do you have any balls?" he chuckled. Naruto flashed red in slight embarrassment but mostly anger and replied with, "What?!" as he pushed harder against this mystery boy's blade. Shikamaru had by then sent his shadow strangle jutsu after the boy who, noticing it; jumped back as it came closer and closer to his feet. Finally, the boy leapt from the roof into the air and disappeared in whirl of ink; but not before saying, "This was fun. I'll see you later." to Naruto.

Naruto stood and whipped his head around to see if there was any sign left of him but there was none. "Who the heck was that?"Shikamaru yelled as he ran over followed by Choji. "I don't know but he was wearing a Konoha headband and I've never seen him before!" Naruto shouted down from the roof. Just then, a feminine voice called from behind them, "Choji! I knew I'd find you here slacking off! Hurry up Sarutobi Sensei isn't going to be very happy if we're late ya know!" The three turned to see Ino standing there hands on hips fashion. "I'm sorry Ino it's just that we were attacked by this weird kid an-" Choji began but was cut off by Ino, "Naruto isn't weird Choji he's just obnoxious and kind of annoying most of the time." Choji looked confused, "Actually, Ino, I didn't mean Naruto when I said weird kid I me-" Ino once again cut him off, "So Naruto, how's Bre-Chan?" "What? Oh she's fine." Naruto called down.

(1st person POV)

I sat in Sakura's bedroom by myself; I had just taken a shower and it was now Sakura's turn. I opened my backpack and pulled out my journal. _Eh, I don't see why not? _I shrugged to myself before opening it and starting a new entry.

Dear Journal,

Hey! Today was great. This morning Sakura took me to the training grounds but then Naruto bombarded our session and then Sakura let him spend the whole day with me. Believe it when I say that I absolutely had F-U-N! He took me to meet all the sensei! It was awesome; I met Guy Sensei, Iruka Sensei, Sarutobi and Kurenai Sensei oh and Kakashi sensei! Oh yeah and I even had lunch with Pervy Sage, Naruto and Sakura! Best lunch ever btw. So I even got to meet that Captain Yamato guy. I didn't talk to him but I was in the same room as him and already knew his name and he mine so that counts as the same thing. Duh! Also I'm pretty sure, no scratch that! I am + Naruto and Sakura are going to meet Sai very, very soon! Perhaps even tomorrow. IDK? Ya never know? Anyway ganite & ttyl! Xp

Once I finished my entry I closed my book with a yawn and that's when Sakura entered. She smiled at me and then sat down on her bed. "So, Bre-Chan I never asked you; how was your day?" I cocked my head to one side and then answered slowly, "Well, in the morning I got to meet all the sensei. Well not _all_ of them but you know like, everyone I know's sensei. And then I had a conversation with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and your future team captain substitute person. After that I went to Ichiraku with Naruto and you and that's when Jiraiya treated us to lunch. Uh huh, put that all together and it makes one totally awesome day to a girl like me." Sakura nodded with a slight chuckle, "Well I'm glad you had a good day. We should go to bed now though; I don't know why, but I have a feeling that tomorrow will be just as busy as today was." With that, we said our good nights and retired to bed.

**A.N. Yeah, i know it was short but it's something right i'll post another chapter tomorrow, promise ;3 Thank you all agan, toodles!**


	10. Bre chan on a mission!

**Hurray! Chapter 10 is here! Teehee! Thank you so much _the animeniacc, LadyMimi101, Kiyomi Shizuru, Scarlett Mason, __SweetAmbrosia, _and _fearofpainteddevils_ for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! You all get yummy ramen for your awesomeness! Sorry if i forgot anyone (i think that's everyone right) *sweatdrop* Anywho, on to the story!**

The next morning I awoke to find that Sakura was gone. She left a note on her already made bed. It said that she had awoken early and that she had had to leave to meet the new team and get prepped on the mission and bah, blah. It just confirmed my suspicions. I made up my little bed and then dressed. After that, I decided to go out in search of someone to spend the morning with. As I walked, I noticed finally that not many of my friends were around now. I walked past the front gates lazily and decided I would bug those two who always sat at the entrance of the village, even though they didn't even know me. I was just about to approach their little desk when I stopped, hearing my name being called from behind. I turned and to my surprise, Shikamaru was walking towards me.

"Oh, good morning Shikamaru. What's up?" He sighed and replied in his usual lazy way, "Hm, Naruto asked if I would let you know that he and Sakura are off meeting their new team members right now." I nodded, _tell me something I don't know, _"Oh well that was kind of you to agree to that thank you." He nodded, "Well it was rather troublesome; I almost forgot and it's a good thing I walked past here and saw you." I shrugged, "Eh, I wouldn't have cared. So whatcha doing here anyway? If I remember correctly Team Asuma went on a mission right?" Shikamaru sighed, "Well yes but it's a drag because Tsunade had me put in charge of the chunin exams, so." I nodded in enlightenment, "Oh that is right! I remember now." We turned and began to walk and walked past a building that I wasn't exactly familiar with, "Well I have got some business here, so I'll catch you later." I nodded and we parted ways there.

I walked until I happened by the academy. I smiled to myself and then entered the building. I found my way by memory to Iruka's classroom and let myself in. Pity for me he was in the middle of a class but he graciously allowed me to sit in. "That is why it is-" he paused when the door opened but smiled when he saw it was only me. "Good morning Iruka Sensei. Please forgive the interruption but I wondered if I might be allowed to sit in on your class today?" He replied, his smile still in place, "Well of course you can. It is no trouble at all. You can sit there, Bre-Chan." he directed me toward a seat in the upper, back left corner. He continued his lecture to the class on the importance of stamina and how one must be sure to use one's chakra wisely during missions. Though what he was talking about was of no use to me, I politely listened and nodded my head occasionally to make it appear that I was very interested.

"You see if you don't-" He was cut off when a brunette child in front raised their hand and said impatiently, "Sensei." Iruka looked at the clock, "Huh, that time already. Well, I guess you're all dismissed." Every child let out a sigh of relief and quickly exited the room. I laughed and then made my way down to where Iruka stood, straightening his desk up. "That was a great lecture, Sensei." I smiled. He returned the kind gesture and then said good naturedly, "I know you didn't come here to listen to my lecture. What's up?" I smirked, "You're right it was kinda boring." He laughed at my teasing, "Seriously though; anything bothering you?" I looked thoughtfully at my feet and then replied slowly, "Well there isn't much of anything bothering me but I would just like to talk to you about something." Iruka looked at me in confusion, before sitting himself down on the corner of his desk and crossing his arms to signify that he was listening. I nodded, "So, Iruka Sensei. I knew you even before you met me. You are a very special person in Naruto's life. You have made such a huge impact on him. Moreover, I just want to tell you, whether you're already aware or not. You are an amazing person. You are, Sensei. I'll use the clichéd, 'Believe it'." That earned a chuckle from us both. "I recall how heartbroken you were when you lost your parents; and how you masked your pain by being the knucklehead of the class. I know that you know that's exactly why Naruto acted the way he did in the academy. But I really want to let you know, I heard him say this with my own ears. He said, 'I may not know what it is to have lost a family; but when I'm with Iruka Sensei, that's how I think it would be to have a dad." I had begun to tear up during my little speech and so had Iruka. "Sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was make you cry; but yeah. You are awesome; Naruto thinks so. I just hope you realize that." I smiled at him. He looked down at me with gratitude, "Thank you so much, Bre-Chan" I chuckled, "You're welcome so much."

He laughed at my lame joke then said, "So what're your plans for the day? I notice you're not with Naruto or Sakura." I nodded, "Yeah, well I was actually going to go to the bridge to meet up with them there." Iruka nodded, still smiling, "Well then, I guess I shall see you later. You have a good day." I smiled and nodded in response, "Thank you, Sensei." I turned and exited the room then walked out the main exit of the building. I made my way lazily to the bridge and once there I leaned against the railing in thought.

(3rd person POV)

Naruto and Sakura stood waiting to meet the people Bre-Chan had given them so little information about. Naruto stood fidgeting, uneasily. Sakura sighed, "Calm down. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Naruto looked uncertainly at her and then commented, "Jeez, how long have we been standing here? I hope our new team Captain doesn't have the tendency to be late like Kakashi sensei." Suddenly a man walked out from behind one of the nearby pillars, "No, I'm never late. Everyone else is simply early." He said as he approached. Then another person, a boy, walked out from a different pillar. "Please excuse my tardiness. I hope I am not too late." He smiled and Sakura's and Naruto's faces dawned shocked expressions; for different reasons. The boy was extremely pale and had a rather annoying smile on his face. Naruto was the first to react though. "You!" he exclaimed while jumping forward to stand offensively in front of the boy with his kunai at the ready. "Naruto!" Sakura berated but Naruto interrupted her with his own excuse. "This is the guy that attacked me yesterday!" Both Sakura and Captain Yamato turned shocked faces to look at Sai quizzically. Sai in turn smiled at Naruto and then said, "Please forgive me. I merely wished to test your strength and ability; knowing that you were to be my new team mate and all." Naruto's face now looked confused. "O-oh. Well then, you could've just asked." Naruto withdrew his kunai knife and retreated a step. "Thanks to that though I now know that you're a weak, dick-less, panty-waist." Naruto became red in the face and then yelled, "You know what you jerk! I'm tired of you already! You wanna real fight. We can go right now!" Sakura was actually shocked by Naruto's outburst and held him back while also exclaiming, "Please, Naruto! Remember what Bre-Chan said! I'm sure he didn't mean it, right Sai?" Sai smiled at her and then said, "Of course. I like nice ugly girls like you." This time it was Sakura's turn to go into an outrage. Yamato and Naruto both had to hold her back as she yelled, "What did you say you little- Why I oughta go over there and knock your block off! How dare you!"

Yamato-Taichou at this point was more than a little annoyed at the predicament he had on his hands and expressed it by exclaiming, "Alright! Everybody calm down now!" Sakura and Naruto jumped and Naruto was also about to proclaim when Yamato put on a scary face and said, "There's no problem right?" Naruto shook his head no and Yamato proceeded. "Anyway, from now on the four of us are off on a mission. But look at you, there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other so, introduce yourselves." Naruto glared over at Sai and huffed before saying, "Uzumaki, Naruto." Sakura also looked at Sai begrudgingly before saying, "I'm Haruno, Sakura." Moreover, Sai kept his fake smile in place as if he didn't notice the awkwardness at all before saying, "My name is Sai."

Yamato sighed and then went on, "Well now that we know each other that's the end of that. Now I'll explain our mission. From here, the four of us will proceed to Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in Orochimaru's organization and bring them back. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. We can gain a valuable source of information, which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused!" Sakura and Naruto now had on solemn expressions of concentration. "We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!"

(1st person POV)

_I hope I did well by Naruto_ _today. Eh, who cares; if anything, I just made Iruka Sensei love Naruto even more than he already did. _I turned and looked down at the water in interest then sighed out in boredom. "H-hello there Bre-Chan." I heard a soft voice say from behind me. I smirked to myself before turning around. "Oh! Hello Hinata!" _who says I can't hit two people in one day?! _"How are you?" she asked. I thought about what to say before answering her. "Well, I'm pretty bored right now but ya know I really can't complain." She smiled while nodding understandingly. "So Hinata, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." I began. She appeared surprised, "With me? Really? What is it?" I smiled kindly, "It's about Naruto kun." I immediately noticed a bit more color appear in her face as she replied, "N-Naruto kun?" I nodded, "Please don't think I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong or anything but I couldn't help but notice from the episodes I've watched back in my world that you appear to really like him." I said this with the utmost respect for her boundaries and feelings. She was now openly blushing but it wasn't the uncontrollable, about to faint blush. It was more of a calm realization. "S-so you know that I really admire Naruto Kun." I smiled, "Yes Hinata san. I just want to wish you good luck and tell you that I totally support the two of you getting together. I mean honestly. You are so perfect for each other. They do say opposites attract." Hinata smiled at my encouragement. "Thank you so much Bre-Chan. You are so sweet. I appreciate it." This was the first time I had heard Hinata speak like this. She sounded so confident and actually spoke to me as an older girl to a younger. "Well, Bre-Chan thank you again. I have to go now." I nodded and watched as she ran across the bridge to meet up with Shino and Kiba.

I decided to stay where I was; waiting a bit longer for Naruto and Sakura to show up wouldn't be too bad. _Jeez, how long does it take to meet two new people? _I was becoming a bit more impatient but almost on cue, they appeared on the opposite end of the bridge. Sakura waved to me with a smile; I laughed to myself but waved back nonetheless. I approached and we began to walk at a leisurely pace. I decided to let either one of them start the conversation.

Naruto obliged, "I really just… can't stand that a****** Sai!" I playfully frowned, "So it went that bad huh? I expected as much." "Why is he taking Sasuke's place…? Three people is enough for Team Kakashi!" He said tetchily. I looked at him sadly then turned to Sakura, as she had been very quiet so far, "…" She looked thoughtful then said, "He's definitely very vulgar…," she paused, "But don't you think he resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face, his voice…" I nodded. "Hmph! Not a bit! Sasuke's cooler…" Naruto replied stubbornly before pausing. Sakura and I gave him disbelieving smiles. "…No…he's just better." Sakura's smile faltered and I frowned. I smirked before saying to him, "You're right Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai." Naruto in return stopped walking and exclaimed, "What d'you mean 'somewhat'?! Sasuke's way better!" I held back a laugh and then directed my next question to the both of them, "So overall?" Sakura and Naruto replied with a simultaneous, "He sucks." I gave a sympathetic giggle before saying, "So, now what?" "Well, Yamato-Taichou said that we would have about one hour to prepare for the mission ahead. So I'm gonna go to my house and Naruto to his and then we'll need to meet at the front gates in preparation for our departure." Naruto and I nodded and then we split up to go to our afore-mentioned destinations.

At the Haruno home, in Sakura's room a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Sakura?" I ventured. "Yeah?" she said as she was packing her little bag. "You will be gone for at most three days on this mission. Where will I stay?" She stopped all movement, "That's right! Oh, Bre-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't think about that until now!" I laughed, "It's fine. Maybe I can stay with someone else?" "This last minute? I don't know?" She calmed, then picked up her bag and clipped it at her bottom. "Come, I need to talk to Lady Tsunade. Perhaps she'll be able to figure something out."

Sakura and I walked on toward Hokage Tower. As we walked, I began to think to myself deviously. I smirked and looked over at Sakura, giving her a look that, over years of working with Naruto, she'd learnt to associate with trouble. She looked down at me and then said, "What?" My smirk grew into a devious Cheshire grin. Sakura now knew I was fixing to do no good. "Could I go with you guys?" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "Go where Bre Chan?" "On the mission of course!" I exclaimed in answer. Sakura looked at me and then grasped me by the shoulders to make her point, "No! Bre Chan this mission will be way too dangerous!" I made a slight pouty face and then tried my best **(my very best) **to persuade her, "Please! Please, please Sakura Neesan!" Sakura looked darn near about to crack when I called her Neesan but she kept her reserve. "No! Bre Chan besides Tsunade sama would never allow it!"

"Fine." Tsunade said in an extremely tetchy way filled with much hesitation. My mouth dropped open, as did Sakura's. Sakura's was actually opening and closing, **(fish out of water status XD)**; she looked over at me, which seemed to snap her back to reality. She took a step forward and exclaimed passionately, "Tsunade sama you cannot be serious! This would be like sending a genin fresh from the academy on an S-ranked mission!" I turned my shocked expression toward her, "Hey!" "Sh!" Sakura admonished slightly. Tsunade sighed and then said slowly, "Bre Chan I am afraid that Sakura is right…unfortunately the decision has been made. It's out of my hands." Sakura rebutted passionately, "What do you mean out of your hands?! You are the Hokage!"

Tsunade looked painfully stern as Sakura and I walked out of the office. Sakura was to prepare me for what I was not prepared for at all. I sat on her bed as she fuddled about in a drawer by her mirror. When she had turned around, she had in her hands a smaller version of the pouch she had on and a blue Konoha leaf forehead protector. "Oh Sakura…" I said as she approached with both. She gave a shrug, "Well I figured why not. Both were mine when I was a genin." She helped me put my weapons into it and clip it on. Then she picked up the headband. It looked slightly worn but she tied it on me in the same fashion she wore hers and I couldn't tell the difference. I turned so I was facing the mirror and nearly wept with joy. I stood staring at my reflection in awe. Sakura interrupted by exclaiming abruptly, "Oh crap! We'd better get a move on; we are running late!"

We made it to the front gates at the same time that Naruto did. We three stood panting slightly from having had to run there. Naruto straightened up then looked over at me. "Hey Bre Chan! Ha, ha look at you in your little headband. Have you come to see us off?" I smiled at him and opened my mouth to speak but Sakura beat me to it, "No she is coming with us, baka!" Naruto gaped at me, "What?! Bre Chan y-you can't! Gramma Tsunade would never allow it!" I sheepishly replied, "Urm, she said, uh the matter was out of her hands." "Out of her hands! She is the Hokage for crying out loud!" he yelled. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "Naruto." Sakura admonished while also gesturing behind him.

Naruto and I turned to see Sai standing there, a few feet from Yamato-Taichou. "So it appears we have a last minute tag-along." Yamato commented, or more like asked. I nodded, jumping when I remembered what I had to give him. "Oh right!" I pulled a small envelope from my pouch and handed it to him, "She wanted me to give you this." He raised an eyebrow questioningly but took the envelope otherwise silently. He read the note in the same manner of silence and when he was finished muttered, "I see…" He gave a long look towards the direction of Hokage tower; which turned into a troubled glance in my direction.

He sighed and turned to the four of us, "So, we're finally all assembled. Now then, let's move out." We had begun to walk in silence but as the tension grew between Naruto and a completely oblivious Sai, the silence became awkward. Yamato-Taichou led the group, so he walked in front. As we walked, Naruto glared Sai down. Sakura's words from earlier rang in his head. _Looks like him…_ Naruto thought as he stared, "…well he does look like him a bit…" Sai finally looked over at him in discomfort and said, "Is something wrong?" Naruto didn't answer, but continued his rude staring, and thought, "His way of speaking too…" Sai now in slight annoyance said, "Please don't look at me so much. Or I'll hit you!" Naruto returned with, "Stop annoying me like that dammit! I can't have this guy on my team Yamato-Taichou!" Yamato in turn stopped and rolled his eyes before turning around and saying, "Well, Naruto believe it or not he's on your team. So you need to learn to be better with getting along with Sai. Didn't Kakashi teach you the importance of teamwork?" I cringed at Yamato's words knowing they would only further aggravate Naruto.

"I _know_ about teamwork! I can do that with the real members of team Kakashi! The other member of Team Kakashi is…Sasuke!" Sakura gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "This guy is…just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill the gap. I'll never consider someone like _him_ as a team member!" Naruto went on giving Sai the stink eye. Sai throughout the duration of his rant had simply stood there slightly wide-eyed but then, he smiled and said, "Well…I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to…that weak s***-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha." I openly gaped at Sai in shock. Naruto's glare now promised death as he took a step forward, and said, "You bastard-" Sakura, however cut him off by saying, "Truly…the most important thing is teamwork." Naruto gave Sakura a shocked look at having been intercepted as I also turned my gaping expression to her. Sakura continued, paying him no mind. "Sai…Naruto…since he doesn't know you all too well…he just said too much. I'm sorry…please forgive Naruto." Naruto's look now softened and he whispered, "Sa-Sakura chan." Yamato-Taichou shook his head tiredly and muttered, "Mmm…I'm glad at least one of you is reasonable." Sai gave her a smile and then replied, "Think nothing of it." Sakura too smiled and gave a giggle before saying, "Well…that's good."

Suddenly she charged forward landing a fist smack dab in Sai's face sending him flying, much to mine and Naruto's shock and Yamato's mortification. "On the other hand… me, you don't have to forgive." Sai wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth before replying calmly, "You fooled me completely…that fake laugh before..." Sakura stepped towards him in hostility and snapped, "Since you don't seem to know anything about Sasuke-kun…Don't talk about things you have no idea of! If you bad-mouth Sasuke-kun one more time…I won't hold back…" "Hehe…Gotcha…I won't say anything in front of you…but that you can use a fake smile like that…I'll remember that." Naruto growled in annoyance, "Cut it out! You just got punched in the face! How can you still be smiling like that?!" Sai replied, his signature smile still in place, "The best way to get out of a tough situation is to smile. Even if it's fake…do you not agree?" Naruto, "tched." and then rolled his eyes and turned around. I nodded in agreement mostly to myself.

I decided it would be in my best interest to walk beside Yamato-Taichou to avoid the tensions of the three behind me. Yamato looked seriously ahead as he walked and I took the moment to study him for the first time, up close. I looked him up and down studying his face and body type until I ended up walked with my head tilted to one side. Yamato finally noticed slowly…he raised an eyebrow and glanced at me. He appeared as though he was about to say something when suddenly we heard shouting from behind us and a great scuffle. Both he and I turned around to see Sai being held by the front of the shirt by Naruto whose fist, which was raised in a striking pose, was being held back by Sakura. "Eeh!" I exclaimed, being the first to act. I ran toward the two boys and shoved them apart. "What are you two bakas doing?! Teamwork is important right! Sakura just said that…before she punched Sai in the face." I mumbled the last part. Naruto scoffed and Sai did as well, "Why should _you_, who isn't even a kunoichi from Konoha, care so much about the teamwork of a group of shinobi anyway." I growled in annoyance and snapped back, "Because these guys are my friends and the closest things I've got to a family here and if they can't learn to work nicely on a team during a mission something bad could happen to them and then I would be very sad if they died! Can you please try not to be so annoying all the time!" Sai raised an eyebrow and said back, "Still I don't see why…risking your lives to rescue a traitor…trusting some girl whose not even from the village." I fumed back while pointing an accusing finger in his face, "I shoulda let Naruto punch you in the face! You're so difficult!"

Sakura and Naruto both opened their mouths about to say something but were cut off when Yamato-Taichou cleared his throat loudly. "I- eh?" I looked over to see him standing in front of a very large wooden cage his arms crossed in front of his chest. The four of us stood warily eyeing the man. I awkwardly took a few steps towards him and asked in a loud whisper, "Erm…you're not going to throw _me _in there with all of them, are you?" He looked down at me and chuckled before saying, "You're not going to start anymore yell wars right?" He spoke in a friendly way but there was a definite warning in the way he stood and underlying tone of voice. "Right! I got it; no more yell wars. Aha ha…" I chuckled back nervously. "Alright listen up, everyone! Since it seems all you guys can do is fight I'm gonna let you all duke it out to your hearts' content in this here cage…take all the time you need and then we'll continue onward to Tenchi Bridge. Alternatively, instead of that we can all act like we like each other and go enjoy a night at a nice Hotel Hot Spring. So whadya say? The cage or the Hot Springs?" Sakura Naruto and I all exchanged looks. _Man is this guy scary or what?!_

**A.N. Yesh! *fistpump* So glad i was able to crank this out! Kya! Did i deliver or did i deliver? *nods and gives satisfied loox around the room* aha, okay now that i've completed my gloating...what'd you really think? This is one of the longer chapters...i think . ? Anywho i hope you enjoyed this baby twist here. Also don't worry for those of you who're getting antsy or miss our fave group of S-ranked criminals. They definitely come back into the story, not just yet though. No worries :) **

**1. If you were in the naruto-verse would you try and get your ships or otp to hook up? *wink-wink***

**2. Would you act like a crazy fan-child if you were able to go on an actual mission with your favorite characters?**

**3. Would you have participated in teh beat-down Sakura gave to Sai? XD (sorry to any Sai lovers out there)**

**I really do love Sai, honest but when i first saw him in the show i wanted to punch his face in too...ehheh. *awkward cricket* That's just me though. Thank you all for reading you rock, please review! Toodles!**


	11. At the hot springs

**A.N. sorry that this chapter is so short i just wasn't sure where i should end it exactly considering how then next chapter plays out... i didn't want it to seem awkward or anything. Also, why you no review? I'm seriously sad that there have been no more reviews on this story, honestly now i like feedback or even maybe a comment making fun of my lame attempts at humor...something people! I feel so neglected *sniff-sniff***

(3rd person POV)

Naruto sat in the hot springs grouchily. Sai looked to be enjoying himself as did Yamato. Yamato sighed contentedly and then said, "Yes this was a much better choice! It's so great…sitting here naked with one another. Yup, this is how trust is formed amongst team members." The man was obviously joking but Naruto couldn't help giving him a long disbelieving stare.

(1st person POV)

I sat tensely beside Sakura in the hot springs. I was even more nervous than I had been my first time because other than Sakura I was surrounded by strangers. Sakura smiled at me, "Haha still so tense…come on we're at the hot springs you're supposed to be relaxed when you're here." I nodded and after exhaling, I allowed myself to sink a little lower in the water.

Later Sakura and I were sitting in the hotel room. She was brushing my hair and I was sitting cross-legged in front of her feeling like a cat being groomed. I felt like I could fall asleep at any second. There was a knock on our door. "Who is it?" Sakura replied. "Are you girls decent?" I heard Yamato's voice. Sakura and I chuckled, "Yes." I replied. He opened the door and then said, "Dinner has been served in my room with the boys. You two ladies are welcome to join us if you're hungry." I looked at Sakura and we both turned and said, "Oh we'll join you." I had never seen so much food of different varieties in front of me before! It was all Japanese cuisine but it was crazy how much of it there was! I cringed and then turned to Sakura tapping her on the arm. She turned to me, "Hm, nani?" I whispered back, "I can't use chopsticks very well…" Sakura looked shocked, "Seriously? I never would've noticed!" I gave her a look. "I'm sorry it bothers you that much but nobody here cares." I shrugged and picked up a pair of chopsticks pinching them open and closed experimentally before I dug in. As I ate, I kept stealing glances at Yamato-Taichou who was watching Sai like a hawk. I mean it wouldn't be obvious to someone who wasn't looking out for it but he was.

We finished eating our fill and thanked Yamato-Taichou repeatedly before saying good night and retiring to bed. I sighed contentedly as I lay on my futon beside Sakura. "Sakura?" I whispered into the dark. "Nani Bre Chan?" she answered fondly. I smiled and then said, "Nothing…" _What a wonderful amount of food…_ I drifted off to sleep in this happy sort of contentment. **Bwahaha i couldn't help but think of Bane right here, "What a lovely, lovely voice." Gawd what a creeper! XD**

* * *

I awoke the next morning very late. I hadn't slept-in two days in a row like this in what felt like an eternity. I dressed and looked about myself I noticed that Sakura's bed was already made up. I walked to the boys' room and when I knocked nobody answered. I slid open the door to find that they too had all made up their beds. I frowned and then made my way hurriedly toward the front desk. I got there just in time to see team Yamato walking out the door. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I ran out after them.

They all stopped and turned to face me. "No Bre Chan it's much too dangerous. You must stay here; it's for your own safety." Sakura said. I frowned at her then looked at Yamato-Taichou who was nodding in agreement. I huffed, "Fine…you all better come back though! Seriously, guys please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anyone of you got hurt." I walked back to the doors of the Hotel and stood there watching them as they walked away. I sighed to myself and then walked back inside. I was just about to walk past the front desk when the woman there said suddenly, "Oh, young lady!" I turned to her, "Yes Ma'm?" She smiled at me and then said, "Your kind friends left you a note." I nodded thanking her as I accepted the note from her hand. I took it with me to the hotel room. I opened it and read:

Bre Chan,

I am sorry we had to leave you at the hotel. It really is for your safety. You are not safe as it is…The Hokage informed me that she got into a disagreement over you with the village elders. It appears they do not trust you. They sent you on this mission hoping _something_ would happen to you. Nevertheless, that is my mission within a mission. I have direct orders from the Hokage to keep you safe and unharmed. Therefore, to ensure that you return safely home to Konoha, you must stay put at the Hotel.

~Yamato

And Team Kakashi

My eyes widened noticeably as I read the note. I read it, once, twice, three times over. Once the message really sunk in I became even more cross. "Oh great so now the village elders don't even like me!" I grumbled aloud. _I seem to be making enemies everywhere I go! Joy! _I rolled my eyes and decided to be lazy. I hadn't made up my bed so I decided to kick back on it for the rest of the morning. Imagining Team Kakashi's mission seemed like a busy enough task to last me all morning.

**A.N. Thank you so much for reading...if there is anyone even reading this still. I have no way to tell considering your lack of reviews! Come on people there are 11 chapters now Do you hate me that much for having Bre chan go to Konoha and get buddy-buddy with everyone? Well anywho thank you for those of you who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story you rock! (you're still there right?) *cricket chirps in the background* Ah, okaaaay... *walks away awkwardly***


	12. Sai a traitor

**A.N. *IS VERY HAPPY* Omergersh i'm so happy! fearofpainteddevils is awesomeness for reviewing she gets un glomp from Hidan!**

**Hidan: Wh-what the h***! I never agreed to that!**

**Otakuchan: Too bad it was impromptu! *sticks out tongue* Now go gives teh huggles!~**

***Hidan grumbles then wraps fearofpainteddevils in bear hug while flipping otakuchan88 the finger***

**Otakuchan: *rolls eyes* **

**See peoples this is the happiness that occurs when you review~.~ And so i thank those of you who have favorited/followed this story! Read on valiant readers! *fist pump***

(3rd person POV)

Sakura, Naruto, and Sai rushed through the trees after Yamato. They wanted to be there early. They ran until finally Yamato told everyone to stop. "We are nearing Tenchi Bridge. I am the only one to go to/on the bridge, got it?" He looked around at the faces. He turned and led them close enough to where they could see but not be seen or heard. Yamato, disguised as Sasori, went to the bridge to meet the spy. As soon as he had reached the center, the spy appeared before him. They spoke to each other and the rest of Team Yamato watched on. Naruto grumbled after a few minutes, "Dang this wind! I can't hear anything!" Sakura and Sai looked at him as if he were stupid. "Naruto this wind is the only reason why we are able to get so close." Naruto oh'ed silently. As they watched Sai whispered, "Who is it?" The three of them watched and watched the spy until he pulled off the hood of his cloak to reveal himself further. Naruto grit his teeth and ground out the name, "Kabuto!" They watched on in silence as 'Sasori' pulled out a kunai knife just as Orochimaru appeared beside Kabuto on the bridge. Kabuto attacked Yamato ruining his disguise. Kabuto backed up and sneered, "A leaf shinobi! But, who is he?" Yamato with his kunai still in hand stood in a defensive position, his teeth grit in anticipation. Orochimaru chuckled, "Hm it's been awhile…and it seems he's not alone either. Come out here you three or I shall be required to force you out!" He called to the three as they hid in the bushes far off. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai looked at one another before complying by simultaneously appearing before their captain on the bridge.

Sakura and Naruto glared Kabuto down and Naruto growled out, "Orochimaru!" Orochimaru chuckled, "It's nice to see you too." Kabuto smirked then directed his attention back to Yamato. "Orochimaru Sama who is that man?" Orochimaru smiled and turned to face Yamato who still held his defensive position, "Oh…him? The anbu agent of the Hokage, hm. You are very special and that explains why you were chosen to watch over him." Orochimaru said glancing Naruto's way. Sakura gave Yamato a questioning look. Orochimaru went on, "It would appear my experiments were of some help after all…I should think Konoha would be a bit more appreciative…wouldn't you agree, dearest guinea pig of mine?" Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, "Guinea pig? Just who is this person?" Orochimaru chuckled in his twisted way before saying tiredly, "Well, you see, the first Hokage was a shinobi processing the most unique of abilities…his Mokuton ninjutsu…and what's more…he was able to bend bijuu to his own will. Oh, how I coveted those gifts of his…heh heh…having obtained data on the first's genome from his remains, I carried out an experiment in which his genetic traits were spliced into the cells of 60 different children...my test subjects. But their bodies didn't seem to like the foreign DNA, to say the least…They died by the dozens, one after another…and here I thought they'd all shared the same fate…to think there was a lone survivor." Yamato stood in silence throughout the entirety of Orochimaru's explanation, "…" Sakura thought to herself in enlightenment, "So that's how the captain can use the first's mokuton ninjutsu…" Kabuto cracked a smile before saying, "…well then, it seems you'll be able to get your hands on what one might call an overdue research sample." Sakura turned to glare at the silver haired man and snapped, "How could you be so heartless!?"

Orochimaru now bored of this conversation turned to Naruto and taunted, "So you've come in hopes of rescuing your dear Sasuke, eh? I wonder who is stronger by now. You or Sasuke?" Naruto provoked by the mere mention of Sasuke's name transformed into his three-tailed fox state. Yamato and Sakura reacted in shock by backing up a few steps. Things got pretty hectic after that when Naruto then transformed into his four-tailed state. Naruto ended up fighting Orochimaru during which he managed to demolish the bridge's middle. When Sakura attempted to calm Naruto by running over to him he grabbed her roughly by the arm, injuring said arm, and throwing her away from him. Sakura lay unconscious when the bit of bridge she lay on began to crumble and break. Yamato-Taichou thought to himself, "Oh great Sakura not now!" Luckily, or not, Sai was flying over the busted part of the bridge on the back of an ink bird. As Sakura fell, Yamato called out to him, "Sai save Sakura!" Sai didn't respond and acted as if he hadn't heard them at all. Naruto fought Orochimaru to a draw; in the end, Orochimaru was only able to throw Naruto back to the bridge. Naruto in this fourth-tail state was unable to distinguish friend from foe and was extremely dangerous now. Yamato-Taichou though, was somehow able to get close enough to Naruto to use the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique to revert Naruto back to human form.

Meanwhile Sai who was with Orochimaru revealed to him that he was a messenger from Danzō. Orochimaru listened to what Sai had to say but then chuckled and replied, "My dear boy please tell me why it is that I should believe you? Please keep in mind that I can kill you in a second." Sai nodded dropping his fake smile as he pulled off his backpack and dug his hand inside to pull something out. In a flash Sai was on the ground atop his fallen pack with one arm twisted behind his back. Kabuto held him down with his knee as he panted and then asked, "Orochimaru Sama are you alright?" Orochimaru chuckled in response, "Do calm down Kabuto. The boy was merely extracting his peace offering. Kabuto looked down at Sai who grunted as he tried to pick up the yellow envelope, which had fallen to the ground in front of him, just out of his reach. Kabuto reached over him, picked up the envelope, and arrived at Orochimaru's side in a flash to deliver the peace offering. Orochimaru accepted the envelope; opening it only to take a quick peek at its contents. He sighed thoughtfully and then looked up at Sai who was dusting himself off and picking up his fallen belongings, "Well then welcome, um what is your name?" Sai looked up at the man, "Sai." Sai then left with Orochimaru and Kabuto to their secret hideout. Yamato pursued using a wood clone, "Whatever I'll just follow as is. Not to brag, but I'm not too shabby when it comes to trailing." He said to himself before jumping into the trees in pursuit.

Meanwhile Naruto had finally awoken to an injured Sakura and the surrounding landscape destroyed. "So what happened to Sai?" he asked as he succeeded in standing only to double over in pain. Sakura put a hand out to help steady him. He looked up sharply and really took in the actual destruction of the place, he appeared confused. "Yeah, Sai. Right now he is moving together with Orochimaru." Yamato answered Naruto's question as the information from his wood clone came to him. Naruto and Sakura both reacted simultaneously.

"Huh?"

"?!"

"What's that all about?" Sakura asked the captain. He sighed and the said, "Follow me…" Naruto tied on his forehead protector and as he walked, noticed that the dirt around him was still fresh. "The ground is still fresh…" he commented while digging the tip of his sandal into it slightly. "First the bridge is destroyed…then this huge crater here…what on earth happened?" He asked looking back as they walked. Yamato and Sakura noted Naruto's absence of memory but otherwise ignored it.

"Well all I know is that Sai went over there on purpose and then they talked and then they left together." Naruto looked thoughtful as Sakura said, "And the discussion itself?" Yamato sighed and replied, "Seems it was too far for my bunshin to listen in." "I wonder what they talked about…" Naruto thought aloud, hand on chin fashion. Sakura, seeming to still want to believe that Sai was good, exclaimed "He might have been taken by force." Yamato, still standing with his arms crossed said, "No…didn't seem like it. He approached Orochimaru on his own and handed him something…It was almost as if he were trying to get on Orochimaru's good graces." Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, hold on a second! I know he's a jerk and all, but he wouldn't betray-" Sakura cut him off by saying softly, "No…he just might have."

"So you're saying that Sai was…on a completely different mission than ours from the very beginning?" Naruto asked seemingly trying to wrap his head around it. "Just about…" Sakura answered. "…what I am about to tell you is no more than conjecture upon conjecture, but it's not out of the realm of possibility. So…brace yourselves. Danzō could well be intending to destroy Konoha as we know it." Yamato said after moving his head so that he could look both kids in the eyes. "Yamato-Taichou, this 'Danzō' person…" Sakura began. "I know him. The hawkish leader who stood in opposition to the Sandaime Hokage." Yamato answered her unfinished question. "Who's he?" Naruto asked, seriously confused. "Sai's superior, an old geezer who thought poorly of the third's ideals…" Sakura answered while looking over at Naruto. "It's quite possible Danzō's relying on Sai…to set plans of his own into motion. Perhaps Danzō entrusted Sai with a top secret mission…that has nothing to do with our own." Yamato said thoughtfully slow. "What I?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Suppose that, in order to remove Tsunade Sama from the position of Hokage…He intends to conspire with Orochimaru to attack the village." Yamato said gravely. "So that he can build his 'ideal' Konoha from the former's ashes…and once again take center stage, this time as Hokage!" Sakura added with a grim look on her face. "And the reason he's making his move now…may be that Danzō, having witnessed Orochimaru fail in his previous attack on Konoha, feels the latter's now in a position where he's willing to bargain." Yamato-Taichou ended in a 'completing puzzle' tone of voice. "No…No way! Then Sai's top secret mission's…" Naruto said in a speechless manner. "To earn Orochimaru's trust and serve as a liaison between him and Danzō." Sakura said finishing Naruto's statement. "Then we should hurry and stop him now!" Naruto exclaimed as he was about to take a step. He ended up collapsing from slight over exertion. "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in worry as she knelt by his side. "I know it'd be best to start a pursuit at once, but…in the shape he's in right now, Naruto-" Sakura began in her worried tone. "In that case we'll leave him behind. He should have enough strength to get back to the village on his own." Yamato said. "Kakashi Sensei would never-" Sakura exclaimed angrily. "Don't worry about me…I'm good to go!" Naruto's pained voice cut her off. Sakura quit her glaring at Yamato and instead looked down at Naruto considerately. "I was teamed with Kakashi in the anbu. I'm well aware of how he is. It's true I'm filling in for him, but we're different he and I. You're no longer apprentice shinobi to be protected. That one we left back at the hotel, remember. You're shinobi who'll sooner or later, have to surpass Kakashi and sustain Konoha on your shoulders. It's one thing to be compassionate and another to be indulgent. If we don't follow now, we're not catching Orochimaru again…we hesitate now and it's over. With Orochimaru there are no second chances." Yamato said soberly.

(1st person POV)

"Aha! I got it! Colonel Mustard in the library with the wrench!" I exclaimed in victory when I had found the cup of instant Ramen Naruto had left me for a snack. I snickered to myself at my little joke and then, cup in hand, went off in search of the Hotel's kitchen.

(3rd person POV)

As Sakura jumped through the trees with Naruto and Yamato, she began to feel terribly dizzy. One moment she was jumping from one branch to another and the next, she was falling down to the ground having blacked out for a second. Luckily, Yamato reacted quickly enough and caught her just before she reached the ground. He sat her against a tree and they all stopped there to rest. She hissed in pain slightly and reflexively grabbed her injured arm. Naruto looked shocked as he noticed her arm. "Sakura Chan! What happened to your arm?" Sakura looked hesitantly from it to Naruto and lied, "Oh um, Orochimaru got me pretty bad back there at the bridge. I'll be fine." Yamato didn't say anything but thought to himself, "The kyuubi's chakra is acting like poison…entering through her wound. Something like that can't simply be healed by Sakura's level of healing jutsu. Which makes me even more surprised that Naruto is able to endure it?"

**A.N. *hangs head sadly* Okeydokey don't hate me aru, this chapter is a major filler chapter crapola and i am trying to move the story along but yeah...it gets better *looks up hopefully with small smile* Please review? Yes? No? Maybe...so**


	13. Instant noodles, Sai's book, and Sasuke

**A.N. Hurray! Chapter 13, which i have been itching to post is up and on! Don't hate me though...it kinda sorta may be another filler. . . *awkward turtle* Anywho! Hurray because there are two new followers! *drumroll* _fawn26_ and _Lavendor Queen_! Also the magnificent _fearofpainteddevils_ reviewed again! She still has no idea how much that means, especially to this poor anime and fanfic writing lover! To reward you people for being so awesome I shall make Deidara give you un hug!**

**Otakuchan: *smiles expectantly* Go ahead Dei chan, work your awesome Akatsuki member hugging fans magic! *giggles***

**Deidara: *sighs exasperatedly* Whatever un, this better not become a regular thing, hm? *Deidara wraps _fawn26_, _Lavendor Queen, _and _fearofpainteddevils_ in a group hug***

**Otakuchan: *smirks before jumping into group hug excitedly* IMAKENOPROMISES!**

**Thank you to all the other readers who have favorited/followed this story! You all rock! Read on good people, by all means~ **

(1st person POV)

"Hey!" I exclaimed as the head chef of the hotel's kitchen pushed me out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I huffed and turned around, "Sorry did I offend your gourmet chef-ness with my homely little cup of instant ramen?!" I rolled my eyes and stomped away. _How rude! All I wanted was some hot water but no! I apparently really offended the guy. That jerk! It's no wonder he works in the kitchen because he has terrible people skills!_ I fumed as I made my way back to the hotel room.

(3rd person POV)

Meanwhile Sakura had just found a random pack by the tree under which she sat. She picked it up and decided to search its contents. She pulled out a familiar looking book that she'd seen once before. While this was going on, Naruto and Yamato-Taichou were talking to one another about strategies and the whatnot. Naruto had noticed Sakura though and was watching her instead of listening to his captain. Yamato seemed to notice because he stopped mid-sentence, "I wonder if this will be okay if this happens-Hey! Are you paying attention?" Naruto was saved from a lecture when Sakura shouted, "Hey you two, check this out! Hurry!" Yamato and Naruto walked over and Naruto exclaimed loudly when he recognized what Sakura had in her hands, "Hey that's Sai's…" Yamato looked disturbed, Sakura just looked solemn, and Naruto, who looked plain out confused, said, "Just what is this picture..?" Naruto leaned in closer and said, "This is so strange." Yamato who had also leaned in closer to study said, "…so Sai drew this…"

Meanwhile Orochimaru and Kabuto, along with Sai had stopped to rest. Orochimaru sat casually on a rock. Kabuto sat looking through one of his scrolls. Sai sat near the edge of a river, washing his face. Orochimaru and Kabuto chatted aimlessly to one another. "Kabuto save that for later when we get back…Kabuto, is your blood-type 'A' by chance?" Kabuto answered, "No 'AB' actually." Sai meanwhile had finished washing his face, so consequently he was putting his towel back into his backpack when he realized, "!" He fumbled about in it searching but to no avail, "It's gone…" he thought as he stared into the bag in slight shock. Orochimaru who had been watching the boy noticed his slight despair, "Is something wrong…umm, Sai…was it?" He didn't move a muscle as he answered "No, it's nothing…" lying. Kabuto nodded, "Well then, let's be going shall we…The lair is just a little farther on." Sai resumed his impassive facial features before standing and following on.

"But look…this book…The two pages in the center are different from the rest. Here…" Sakura noted. Naruto gulped, "There's something that's just creepy about that…" The sketchbook contained drawings of Sai and what the team assumed was his older brother growing up and going through a gauntlet of enemies. On each subsequent page, Sai took the weapons and armor of his previous opponent, as did his presumed brother from the opposite side of the book. The center pages, where the two brothers were supposed to meet, were unfinished. Sakura closed the book and the three of them felt as if they'd definitely learnt something new about their teammate. Yamato stood, "Alright we should be getting a move on now." Naruto and Sakura nodded and stood as well. The three took off running. Sakura and Naruto ran side by side behind Yamato. Sakura commented to Naruto, "Naruto, we're going to Orochimaru's hideout. We'll find Sasuke." Naruto didn't answer at first but quickened his pace and then whispered, "I know…" a determined look gracing his features.

Kabuto, Sai, and Orochimaru made it to his lair finally with no issues. The real problem started when they got there. They entered the main hall, a large room decorated with many pillars, holding the ceiling up. Sai noticed a dark figure sitting in front of them casually. The shadows hid all types of indentifying features except his voice. He spoke rudely, his complaint directed toward Orochimaru "You're late. Orochimaru…did you forget about how you said you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?" Kabuto's eyes narrowed and he snapped back, "You fail to mind your mouth, as usual…" Orochimaru smirked amusedly before saying, "Oh do calm down please. Instead of training I happen to have come by a little present for you…He's a shinobi from Konoha, just like you…I figured you could bathe yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village." The figure opened his eyes, "Humph…" The young man waiting for them was none other than, Uchiha Sasuke. Sai broke out his fake smile and greeted politely, "Greetings, my name is Sai. You must be Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke cut him off with an uncouth, "Get lost." Sai dropped his head, dropping the smile as well before replying, "Even when I force myself to smile…it seems I'm the type of person who ends up being hated…and Naruto-kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time too. But you know…in comparison to Naruto-kun, I think I'm going to be able to get along better with you." Sai finished his statement by looking up and actually making eye contact with the boy. He was immediately caught in the Uchiha's genjutsu. Sai in response froze tensely his eyes wide with fear and then he stumbled back until he landed harshly; seated on the ground. "Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto yelled in reproval. Sai wiped the side of his face. "Sweat?" He thought in confusion as he stared at the excretion on his glove. "I'm supposed to feel nothing…have no feelings…yet by just looking into his eyes…Does this mean I fear Sasuke-kun deep within my heart? Despite being unable to recognize it myself...?" Orochimaru looked down at Sai and then said, "It'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun too much. You see he's harder to deal with than even I am." Sai didn't answer but simply looked up uncertainly at him. "And I don't care to deal with trash like him. Orochimaru, it's time for training now…" Sasuke said as he stood up. Sai said, while standing up as well, "Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about you." Sasuke didn't respond but stared at Sai through narrowed eyes. Sai took this as a sign to continue, "It seems he's been looking for you all this time, for the last three years…" Sasuke replied carelessly, "Oh yeah…I guess I do remember someone like that. We're going, Orochimaru…" Sasuke's attempt at leaving without further conversing with Sai failed as Sai went on. "Naruto considers you…he considers you to almost be his one true brother. That's what I heard from Sakura-san." Sasuke paused a moment before replying coldly, "As far as brothers are concerned…I only have one…a certain guy I want to kill." When Sai responded with silence, Sasuke disappeared from the room.

(1st Person pov)

I had taken to tossing the cup of noodles into the air and catching it as it fell. _Wow look what you've been reduced to...playing catch with yourslef what a loser! _I let out a huffy breath and whisked a clump of long thick hair that had fallen in my face over my shoulder. _God this mane is long..._ I looked up just after tossing the cup in time for it to land smack dab in my face. "Eech! My eye!" I shrieked comically in pain to no one in particular. "What the h***! Not you too little cup? Why you have to hurt me so!" I hissed before throwing the offending inanimate food object across the room. I groaned in what can only be described as ultimate boredom and flopped backward onto what i thought was the futon only to remember too late that i was sitting on the floor. My head met the floor none too gently and i cursed myself. "Is EVERYTHING against me now? Is that it? Thank you whatever god exists in this world...if any." I complained loudly to myself before thinking, _well that definitely wasn't meant for Hidan's god's ears. What in holy heck is a jashin anyway..._

**A.N. Seriously I think this chapter is crap! *facedesk* I'm surprised you're even still reading this!? ****Also i added the last section of Bre chan for you because i felt really bad not putting her in as much. Yeah that was total crack... hope it maybe might've made you laugh.** Wow, I don't know, review if you want, hm. Toodles…*goes off to be depressed and grow mushrooms in some random dark corner*


	14. You say Goodbye

**A.N. Okeydokey this is the last filler chapter (not forever bc you never know) but for a while. Please enjoy~ Happy huggles from one of the Akatsuki if you review! I love you all!**

(1st person POV)

I sat on my futon lazily. I felt tired but it's against my homeostasis to sleep during the daytime so I settled for laying there half-awake. _Ugh! I have never been so bored in this world ever! I should have brought my journal with me! Duh! I am an idiot because I could totally be writing in it right now!_ I settled for rolling over to lie on my stomach with the cup of instant ramen clutched to my chest like a teddy bear. _Yup…couldn't stay mad so we made up._

(3rd person POV)

Team Yamato had finally found Orochimaru's hideout. Yamato stopped them in front of it. "Okay you two before we do anything, I need you to swallow this just in case anything happens alright." Sakura and Naruto took the white pill shaped things in their hands. "Even if we get separated with those inside you I'll be able to track you immediately. Sakura held hers between her thumb and forefinger, "What is this?" "To put things simply, those seeds are tracking devices. They're a tool of mine that responds to only my chakra. These are just the same as the ones I planted in Sai's food and clothes." Sakura further inspected her seed, "I see! So this is how you were able to track him." "When did you manage to…?" Naruto asked. "Don't you remember? You know how I went back to the room, before the two of you at the hot springs." Naruto sat in thought and then enlightenment broke out on his face. "Now you two should understand why I went through so much trouble, using my own money, to treat everyone to such a lavish stay at the hot springs resort." The team then prepared to enter the nest of the monster snake! "We'll conduct the infiltration in file; me first, then Sakura, and Naruto at the rear." Sakura asked, "What's our method of infiltration." Yamato answered skillfully, "We're taking this by the book, so we'll use and earth-element technique to approach from within the ground."

Once inside, Yamato led the team to a room where Sai was being kept. They entered surrounding the unsuspecting boy. Sakura decided to speak first. "Here we found this. It's yours I believe." She said while handing him his sketchbook. He didn't reply but took the book from her hand silently. After a quick conversation and a lot of speculation, Team Yamato found out that Sai was only here to help fulfill Danzo's wishes. **(You would not believe the terrible case of writer's block I got here As much as you readers get bored of reading fillers I get bored writing them****)**

Yamato, using his wood ninjutsu, tied Sai up. "Unfortunately, Sai…we're going to have to leave you here with my bunshin watching you." He said as they had dropped him outside the lair. Naruto cracked his knuckles and then said, "Now, to get back to what we came here for…It's time to rescue Sasuke!" Sai looked up at Naruto silently and then looked down slowly before saying, "…It'd be better if you gave up now." Sakura and Naruto both looked over at him in question. "I met with Sasuke-kun." Naruto and Sakura looked shocked. "Orochimaru is going to be with Sasuke-kun the whole time. If you continue to go after him, the best you'll manage is to be torn to pieces and turned into guinea pigs. Besides,…Sasuke-kun said he doesn't even care about you anymore. Sakura-san said that you care for Sasuke-kun as though he were your own brother. And despite that…do you really intend to go up against Orochimaru of all people. Just for him…you're going to put your life on the line to bring him back?" No one answered but Naruto clenched his jaw slightly. "…But why? It's not like you've been ordered to do this…" Naruto smiled and said, "Way back I used to hate Sasuke. But, once I got used to being with him, I realized he's really a lot of fun…to be around. He's the one person that, more than anyone else, accepted me and my existence. Sasuke is my friend…and he represents bonds that I've waited so long to receive, so that's why…" Sai's eyes widened a fraction, "…bonds…Still that's not much reason…not if it means facing someone like Orochimaru…" Naruto full out grinned and then said, "If my arms are ripped off, I'll just kick him to death. If my legs get ripped off, I'll just bite him to death. If my head gets ripped off, I'll just stare him to death. And if my eyes get ripped out, I'll just curse him to death." Yamato and Sakura watched Naruto as he continued in a more serious tone, "Even if it means getting torn to pieces, I'm going to take Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what!" Sai stared slightly in awe at Naruto's determination. But suddenly out of no-where Kabuto Yakushi appeared.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato each gaped slightly startled at his abrupt appearance. "Hm. It seems you found us?" He said, his statement directed at Team Yamato minus Sai. "I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt considering your position…" Yamato said eyeing Sai. "You're all so stupid. Thinking you've come here to 'rescue' Sasuke-kun. People can change…and he definitely has. Even if you do find him, you won't be welcomed." Naruto and Sakura glared at him and Yamato Taichou was in a defensive position. Suddenly Sai, who was standing beside Kabuto, now liberated, grabbed Kabuto from behind trapping him where he stood. Kabuto, his face showing complete confusion, said "What the!" Each and every one of them were surprised. "What are you doing…!?" Sai replied calmly, "You say people change…and here I am." Kabuto sharply replied, "What?!" He continued, "But there are things that also change…" Naruto asked, "Sai…what are…" "Bonds…I want to see what they're really made of." Sakura's look softened and she whispered, "Sai…" "Sai! Just keep him still like that!" Yamato shouted as he got ready to bind Kabuto. When he'd succeeded in 'tying up' Kabuto with his wood ninjutsu he summoned a wood clone. Sai noticed Naruto was watching him. Naruto said, "Sai…why did you…"

"Why is it that you place so much value in the bonds between you and Sasuke-kun…What exactly are those bonds you speak of? I decided I need to know the answer to these questions myself." Sakura now looked at Sai questioningly. "According to the two of you…I've been unable to get rid of the bonds that formed between me and my brother. If those bonds are so important to me, then I might be able to figure something out by seeing the 'bonds' between you and Sasuke-kun. That's all…" In the hall of the lair Yamato said, "Okay, we'll split up as we discussed before…" Sakura went down one hall, searching for Sasuke with Yamato Taichou. Naruto went with Sai down the other. Naruto headed off to take back Sasuke with determination in his heart. They ran until both of them were sweating terribly. Naruto frustrated from not finding Sasuke yet began to run faster but he ended up tripping and falling to the ground panting.

"Naruto-kun…we've already split into teams to do the search. We can rest, so, there is no need to hurry." Sai huffed out. Naruto attempting to get up said, "Like I care…! I can't rest at a time like this! Sasuke is just a little bit…" _…Damn…The damage from when the kyuubi took over is still…_ Naruto thought as he struggled to get up. Sai watched Naruto struggle and then went over to help him up. They sat up against the wall of the hall under one of the candles, which were hung separately dimly lighting the space. Sai went about getting his backpack off and commented, "…Oh jeez…you two are so alike." Naruto gave Sai a questioning look. "You and my brother I mean…He was loud, impatient, unrefined…and his peni-Well, it doesn't really matter." He took out his book and peered at it thoughtfully. He held it up to compare Naruto with the picture he'd drawn of his brother. "But still…yeah…Just like you, he took on anything he did with everything he had. Watching you somehow brings back memories of…" Naruto sat smirking at Sai and Sai's eyes suddenly widened and he hurriedly reached for his brush and ink.

He opened the book and began to draw. "Is that…?" Sai answered with, "I remembered…I remembered what I was trying to…" The picture was of Sai and his brother holding hands and smiling. "I wanted to show my brother this…This picture of our dream…" He gave a genuine smile that surprised Naruto but caused him to return the smile kindheartedly. As they sat there, smiling Naruto glanced over to his right, down the hall, and both boys gave a start. Orochimaru stood there staring at the two, "Well then…Sai…Which side do you intend to take?" Both boys stood and got into defensive positions. Naruto growled out to Sai as he took a step towards Orochimaru to signify that he was going to engage the man. "Go find Sasuke! I'll hold him off!" Sai nodded and didn't hesitate in running off to find Sasuke. Naruto stood with his determination set, until Yamato and Sakura arrived. Orochimaru chuckled and then said, "Well, it seems I can't fight you all…I am outnumbered. So I won't kill you all now because I know we all oppose the Akatsuki." He then disappeared from the hall eerily as all was left from his presence was his chuckle in the air and his words in their heads. **(****Orochimaru~~~he is watching you~~~~~kukuku~ *Hidan screams girlishly and runs away*)**

"Wait, where's Sai?" Sakura asked as she noticed a lack of the faux smiling boy. Naruto replied, "Oh, when I thought I was going to have to fight Orochimaru I told him to leave and find Sasuke." Yamato sighed and then said, "So now we need to find him and Sasuke." Naruto helpfully replied, "It'll take the rest of my chakra but I'll find him by summoning a bunch of kage bunshin. Yamato Taichou and Sakura Chan you search that way." Through Naruto and Yamato's exchange, no one had noticed Sakura pick something up from the ground. "What's this?" she said causing the two males to look over curiously. She had Sai's open picture book in her hands. Naruto smiled sympathetically and said, "He remembered what he wanted to draw. He wanted to show that to his brother. It's a picture of their dream." Suddenly Yamato Taichou exclaimed "Look!" Sakura's face took on a shocked expression, "This…is?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression, "Why? Why is Sasuke's profile on Sai's hit list?" Yamato, who held the book in his hands said, "It hasn't been crossed out yet." He grimaced, "Ah, I see. So that's what he's up to." "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "Sai's mission wasn't to act as a go-between Orochimaru and Danzō. His true secret mission…"

"To take Sasuke out…" both Sakura and Naruto said simultaneously, Mortification marring their expressions. "That! That can't be true! He said he'd save Sasuke! He really did smile as he said that! He said he's different now! He's changed…" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Sakura replied remorsefully, "What if all that was just an act…" Yamato explained to the two what Sai's true mission was and how he was simply following orders and not betraying, but helping, Konoha. "We gotta hurry up and find Sai!" Meanwhile Sai had found Sasuke and sent some ink snakes into the room. "Who's there?" Sasuke asked. "Hm, busted already. But I already got the upper hand." Sai murmured to himself. "What do you want?" He asked irritably.

"I want…To take you back to Konoha! I was originally here to kill you but…I want to try protecting the 'bonds' with you that he is trying so hard to mend."

"Bonds? You woke me up to talk about 'bonds'?" Sasuke, angered at the mere mention of bonds, blew up the room. Kabuto and Yamato's wood clone which were outside of the lair heard the explosion and asked simultaneously, "What was that?" Sakura, Yamato, and Naruto were as equally startled. They ran towards the noise. "You sure do live up to your reputation." Sai commented as his eyes adjusted to the blinding light pouring in through the new skylight. "I mean to be able to overpower my jutsu like that is something…"

Sakura, seeing Sai standing at the end of the hall ran towards him to apprehend him. _Found ya!_ She thought as she neared and grabbed him roughly by the collar. "YOU! What the hell are you after!" she yelled meaning to attack him. "Ah, it's Sakura." Sasuke whispered, barely audibly. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"!"

Her eyes widened a fraction.

_This voice…_

She turned her head and looked up to see Sasuke standing above, looking down at her.

Her eyes were now as wide as could be…

"Sasuke…kun…" she murmured. Naruto sensing something was wrong decided to run to the two. Yamato didn't stop him as he ran, huffing terribly. Sai who stood staring alongside Sakura glanced remorsefully over as Naruto entered the skylight as well. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. After two and a half years, they finally met. They looked up with passion…he looked down with serenity. "Sai! I knew it!" Sakura exclaimed in outrage after Sai had admitted to at first being ordered to assassinate Sasuke. "So he's filling in for me then, is he…? One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure." As Sasuke observed the new Team Kakashi, Sai explained to Naruto and Sakura that his desire to protect the bond between Naruto and Sasuke had overridden the mission Danzō had given him. Sai when he was through with his explanation looked up defiantly at Sasuke and said, "I may not know you all that well, but there's a reason that Naruto and Sakura san chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent the bonds with you from breaking. In order to keep them intact they're doing everything they can…I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself. But, you Sasuke-kun, you should know why."

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sai disbelievingly and then switched to looking up wistfully at Sasuke as he responded coldly, "Sure I did know. And that's why I severed them. I have other bonds that I carry…fraternal bonds forged through hate. All my other r bonds caused me to lose focus…and weakened my strongest wish, my greatest desire." Naruto's head dropped and he looked at the floor muttering, "If that's true…" Sasuke looked down questioningly at the boy. "If that's true then why…WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN? IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SEVERING BONDS SASUKE?" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow a fraction at his ex-comrade's outburst. Sakura gave him a concerned look. Sasuke closed his eyes and replied tiredly, "The reason is simple…and it isn't because I couldn't sever my bonds with you. I simply didn't want to give _him _the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans. Let me make one thing perfectly clear; back then, I chose to _spare_ your life all at a _whim_ of mine…"

Before anyone of them could blink or even comprehend the action, Sasuke was standing an inch away from Naruto. He leaned in so that his mouth was near the boy's ear and spoke, "This time, you're going to end up _losing_ your life at a whim of mine." Sasuke drew his sword as he spoke, lazily and then went to strike. Luckily for Naruto, Sai stopped the attack by grabbing hold of Sasuke's wrist. A brief scuffle arose as Sasuke cast a quick glance at the boys in his grasp before rotating his body so that he sent the two spinning and flying away from himself. Yamato reacted quickly muttering an, "Alright," before sending a fairly sized block of wood at a dangerous speed, its target, Sasuke. Sasuke then announced his next move, "Chidori nagashi!" After both boys and Yamato were shocked by Sasuke's Chidori stream Sakura took the moment to jump in and attempt to get a hit in for herself. She charged with her fist posed, ready for the knock out however the males were _just_ quicker. Sasuke had turned his attention to the pinkette his kusanagi raised to strike but Yamato jumped in between the two in time. He had attempted to block the blow with a kunai but it failed. He gasped in shock and pain as kusanagi tore straight through the kunai knife dutifully landing in the his shoulder. The force of the blow shoved Yamato into a large chunk of what used to be the ceiling. **(****Yeah, used to be the ceiling before a certain Uchiha blew it out during his hissy fit at having been woken up from his beauty sleep, gawd seriously, this guy XD **

Yamato noted the Chidori continually flowing through his body, its stream causing a numbness throughout him that caused paralysis. It seemed but a second next that Sasuke's head turned and his attention was drawn from the Konoha shinobi skewered at the end of his blade to the boy he once considered a comrade. The boy knelt panting as he glared at the Uchiha across from him and in the blink of an eye he was once again atop the wall of the apparent crater team seven lay in. Naruto growled between his pants and then screamed out, "Why don't you get it! Your body's going to be _stolen_ by Orochimaru anytime now!"

Sasuke's questioning stare turned to a glare as he growled back, "If that happens, then it happens. The only that matter is my revenge and if I can achieve it by granting Orochimaru my body so be it!"** (Otaku chan: *blanches*)**

Yamato decided right then that it was time to get serious! "That's enough talk! Naruto, Sakura, I had hoped with you two here that I would not have to resort to any cruder methods…But unfortunately, it's time to get serious!" Sakura's head whipped around as she gave Yamato a disbelieving stare. "Konoha indeed..I'm through with you…Now, things end!" Sasuke began to make a hand sign but suddenly he was intercepted! Orochimaru grabbed his wrist, holding the hand above his head so that he could not continue. "Now, now there's no need to use _that_ jutsu…Sasuke-kun." Naruto and Sakura looked on in shock. "Remove your hand." Sasuke commanded in calm irritation at having been stopped. "There you go again…forgetting _who_ it is you're talking to…" Kabuto said while making his presence known at the opposite side of Sasuke. "I have no reason to stop…" Sasuke said as he glared Kabuto down. "You know quite well what the Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible. Even just one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way…your plans for revenge could hit a snag right…?" Kabuto argued. "That's quite a pathetic excuse…" Sasuke remarked his glare still in place if not slightly more fierce. "But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1%...right..?" Kabuto continued his argument.

Sasuke didn't respond but eyed Kabuto and then proceeded to slip his arm roughly from Orochimaru's grasp as said snake-man said, "It's time we leave, my darlings…" Sasuke and Naruto shared one last glance before the three disappeared. Naruto's head dropped in defeat and the rest of him soon followed. He knelt on the ground sobbing at his failure. Sakura also began to shed tears that were somewhat quieter and she said, "You know, crying isn't going to bring Sasuke-kun back! I'm here too…we'll both get stronger, together." Sai broke in with a smile and an uplifting, "And three's better than two, obviously…besides I'm pretty strong myself you know." Sakura and Naruto wiped their eyes and looked up with hopeful smiles directed at Sai. "Hehheh. Thanks alot guys." Naruto said.

**A.N. sorry for the lame ending right there. I feel like this chapter is total garbage even though I tried to make it suspenseful also sorry for so much emphasis on what's going on between Sasuke and team Yamato…it'll get better I swear. I am having some trouble with getting to the next big thing in the story. I mean like I know what's gonna happen when I get there but the process **_**of**_** getting there is like * falling noise followed by explosion noise* Yeah okay I'll quit ranting now…**

**Next time in My Own FF: **_Oh no! I have to do something! _I acted by running_ in front of me stood, "S-Sasuke…" I whispered disbelievingly my eyes wide. _Sh**!_ I mentally cursed in alarm. I felt his presence looming over me before it was too late. _Double sh**!_ With that, I drifted into unconsciousness…

**Bre chan: I hope you're all excited for next chapter! *thumbs up*** **Otaku chan thanks you for your continued support and stuff!**

**Otaku chan: I can say it ya' know! **

**Bre chan: I know but I just wanted to say it, just once. **

**Otaku chan: Fine, whatever I guess it does make up for a lack of you in this chapter doesn't it? Anywho-**

**Both: Domo arigato gozaimashita! Ja ne! *waves***


	15. but I say Hello

**A.N. Hurray! I present, chapter 15 up and posted for your viewing pleasure! Oh, and speaking of pleasurable stuff *drumroll***

**Otaku chan: Ita kun howsabout you get your Uchiha smexiness out here and hug this lovely reader right here, right here! *calls while gesturing to _fearofpainteddevils_***

**Itachi: *sighs* Walks over slowly and opens his arms, inviting ****_fearofpainteddevils_** in for a hug. *cringes slightly when Otaku chan squeals and jumps into the hug herself*

**Otaku chan: *muffled* enjoy the chapter!**

(1st person POV)

I awoke from the mini catnap I was taking. I yawned and stretched lazily. Sitting up I removed the cup of instant noodles from the place it had found underneath me._ Ouch, because sleeping on instant noodles is not comfy!_ I stood up and felt like falling back down. _Ugh, this horrible feeling of complete laziness and boredom…brings back memories of sleeping all day long._ I looked around, "Eh, I might as well enjoy the hot springs since they're here right?" I said this to no one in particular. I made my way out the room and down the hall. I passed the front desk and the nice woman who sat there smiled to me. I waved kindly in recognition. Once I reached the changing room I grabbed a fresh towel before undressing and wrapping it around myself. I succeeded in placing the large amount of hair I have on top of my head in a messy bun. _Darn this hair, honestly it only ever does what __it__ wants to do!_ I mentally ranted to myself before walking towards the door that led out to the springs. I slid it open and walked out tentatively. _Whoo, it's a good thing no one else is here. I don't know why I always feel so uncomfortable around the other women. I don't know there's something weird to me about being naked around complete strangers you don't even know!_ I sighed to myself in slight defeat and then proceeded to slip into the steaming hot water. I sat tensely for a while and then decided to just sink as low as possible into the water without getting my hair wet. _*sigh* Oh yeah, a girl could get used to this…heehee I wonder how long I should stay in here. Wouldn't want to pass out from the heat, erk, yeah that would be bad. I wonder how team Yamato is. They probably found them a Sasuke right about now, and he's not gonna go back with them. That sucks, why does he hafta be so dumb! I don't get how the thought of the pedo-snake man Orochimaru inhabiting his body doesn't send him into a freaking out rave. Honestly just the thought of that guy gives me the chills! Really I have goosebumps while sitting in steaming hot water! Who ever thought it was possible...I should just not think of it anymore!_

**~~~~Time skip, brought to you by Moi-hahahaha!~~~~**

I sat in the spring blowing bubbles in the water absentmindedly. I was actually starting to get a headache. _Okay that's either from the hot water or from not eating anything all day…*sigh* I'm tired of this heat. It's actually too hot! Oh, right I can get out it's not like I'm being held here against my will! Dumb me! Plus more women have come and its borderline crowded right now. _I got out of the Hot Springs and wrapped my towel back around myself. I walked back into the changing room and decided to change in the hotel room and not here with all these other women. _Seriously, I just escaped before the rush. Phew!_ I bundled up my clothes after slipping into a robe and made my way to the room. I had to walk past the front desk to get there so on my way down the hall I heard from that direction the woman shout, "Help! Someone help please! We're being robbed!" _Oh no! I have to do something! _I acted by running straight toward the front desk to help the poor woman but when I got there she was lying unconscious by the desk and in front of me stood, "S-Sasuke…" I whispered disbelievingly my eyes wide. His eyes narrowed as he looked me up and down. He took a step forward and then he stopped, his eyes falling on what I had in my arms. I looked down and noticed the Konoha leaf headband sat on top of my bundle of clothes. _Sh**!_ I mentally cursed in alarm.

Kabuto stepped out from behind him and I took a step back. "Grab the girl." Sasuke said. Kabuto glared at Sasuke then approached me while muttering something about how he didn't take orders from _him_. I glared up at Kabuto who looked down at me with indifference. He lunged for me and I ducked under his arms after which I quickly spun around and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall to said knee. "I don't know what you plan to do with me but I'm not gonna go quietly I assure you!" I yelled at Kabuto smirking at his stupidity for underestimating me. I had completely forgotten that Sasuke was behind me. I felt his presence looming over me before it was too late. _Double sh**! _He lifted his katana and delivered a painful blow to my temple with the handle of it. I fell to the floor as pain exploded in my head and stars scattered across my vision. _Seriously, wha. . . .what's with all the sparkles…_ My belongings cluttered to the floor in front of me. In my last minute of consciousness and through half-lidded eyes, I reached for my pouch, which contained my weapons. Kabuto who had by then stood up and faced me strode forward and prevented my actions by stepping on my hand. With that, I drifted into unconsciousness…_No! You bastard!_

I awoke feeling very cold and slightly groggy._ Hwah? Where am…_ I blinked a few times and that's when I realized that I was being carried. I looked down and noticed the person had me tucked under their arm and so I began to buck and push. _This should be an easy enough position for me to get out of. _Boy was I wrong; the person grunted but only held me with more force. When my struggling didn't work, I began to kick and scream. Thrashing wildly before yelling, "Let go of me you creep!" The man in response, gave me a good shake, before saying, "Shut up!" I growled when I recognized his voice. "Kabuto Yakushi put me down!" I shrieked back. Kabuto stopped and dropped me on the ground of the corridor. I landed with an "Oof." I scrambled to my feet only to have Kabuto grab me roughly by my upper arm and attempt to resume walking. I used my free, left, arm to swing at him. He dropped my belongings, which were in his right hand, and jabbed me quickly in the arm before I could even get a hit. My left arm fell limply to my side and I, in response, went to kick him with my left leg and he jabbed my thigh. I fell slightly and Kabuto's grip on my right arm tightened. "Care to try that again?" he asked as he now held his glowing right hand in my face warningly. I glared back at him and when I didn't answer he said, "Thought so." He picked up my fallen belongings. _This guy!_ I huffed and in my last attempt drove the heel of my not-paralyzed foot into his foot. "Ah!" he hissed. He then jabbed my right thigh and both legs were now paralyzed. I fell to my knees on the ground, my messy hair that was coming out of its bun covering my face as I smirked satisfactorily to myself. _I don't care if I can't walk, that was worth it dammit. _He picked up my belongings again then turned to me. He pointed a finger in my face and said, "Now then, you will give me no more trouble, you got that!" I held my paralyzed arm with my only working limb and rolled my eyes up at him, "Whatever."

He tugged me to my feet by my right arm and quickly tucked me under his arm again before I could fall back down. He continued down the dimly lit hall. He stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal an equally as boring, dimly lit room. He entered then dropped me on what was an extremely hard bed. He held up the bundle in his hand, "These are your things. We had to confiscate anything that could be used as a weapon." He handed me the bundle. "My shoes?" I asked disbelievingly when I noticed the only thing there, was my clothes. He shrugged and then added, "Oh and I'll need to confiscate your robe and towel too." My eyes widened as I looked down at the only things covering me. I looked up at him and then said, "I am not removing either until you leave the room." He scoffed, "Please, I'm a medic ninja. It's nothing I haven't seen before." I glared at him, my eyes narrowed, "I'm not undressing with you in here you creep! Get the h*** out!" He complied once I started yelling. With difficulty, I managed to shed myself of the robe and towel then redress in my normal clothes. "Are you finished yet? I haven't all day you know." He snapped impatiently while opening the door abruptly. I scowled then threw the robe and towel at him in response. Both landed at his feet much to his agitation. He picked up both and turned shutting the door behind him loudly. I sat unmoving as I listened to him lock it and walk away, the sound of his footsteps retreating echoing down the hall. Once I was left to myself, I wanted to kick, scream, and cry all at once. My paralysis only added to the frustration I felt so I settled for sitting; but when I fell off onto the cold ground and couldn't get back up, I settled for crying myself out. **…I've fallen and I can't get up status XD**

**A.N. omagersh! You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting to get all this done and over with! Seriously guys, it's like a breath of fresh air! Now I can get on to the easy stuff but then after that it gets fuzzy again. I should stop thinking about all that though and focus on the stuff at hand! Also spring break has finally arrived! *Otaku chan is very happy* Woohoo mountain that I've climbed! It's all downhill from here until I reach the next slope! ^w^ Thanks for reading toodles!**


	16. The Akatsuki, Back in Action!

**Chapter 16: The Akatsuki back in action! They're back!**

**Readers: Finally!**

**Otakuchan: *sweatdrop* Eheheh... yeah well here it is~**

Arisa Thomas sat hunched in the front seat of the car as her father drove her to school. She had the buds of an iPod nano in her ears and a phone in her hands. It was drizzling today so the weather only made for a worse mood in her case. The large trees that lined the road had lost their color with the end of autumn and their equally as bleak looking brown leaves had fallen to the ground in the weight of the winds and rains they'd had the past week.

When they arrived at the high school her dad yanked the headphones from her ears before she could hop out the passenger door and escape. The black ear-speakers fell to her red skinny jean clad lap and her head snapped up upon the abrupt loss of her tunes and the slight pain the sensation and caused her ears.

"Hey, remember what we talked about last night? I better not get any more phone calls home and you better bring that science grade up, ya hear?"

Arisa sighed as she scooped up her headphones into one hand and opened the door attempting her exit. Once she'd stepped out of the vehicle into the dark and dampened morning she went to close the car door but her action was halted abruptly when her father reached over and yielded the door's motion with a firm hand.

"Hello? Did you hear me young lady? I _will _take your iPod away."

She frowned at her father's chastening so early in the morning, "Yeah…" she trailed off.

"Excuse me?" her father snapped coolly, an eyebrow quirked at his daughter's antics.

"Y-yes sir."

He rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh and yanked the door closed before speeding away.

Arisa pulled the hood of her black jacket on and raised the zipper in front just enough. As she approached the entrance of the school she noted the pavement that was darker than usual due to the constant water falling from above like the sky was weeping endlessly. She noted the brown, some were yellow too, leaves that had abandoned the trees to join the water on the ground, sopping as they squished beneath her black boots like cereal that had been left sitting too long in the bowl which became soggy. She wrinkled her nose at the thought and sniffed at the pitiful trees that were always neglected by the leaves this time of year. The cruel leaves who left them to be nothing but bare, naked to the scorn and abuse of the winds, rains, and eventual snows.

She walked into the main hall of the school just in time for the bell. Quickening her pace she proceeded to her locker with a grumble, today wouldn't be a good one and she was at least positive of that. **(Lol, see what I did there? The day not being good=she's positive of it)**

* * *

At the Akatsuki base another meeting was being held, this one however was actually formal seeing as Leader sama was present **(holographically of course)** and presiding while Kakuzu san conducted. "Okay seriously now, what the hell! So we've just halted all searches for her," Hidan asked. Deidara sat up and commented rather passionately, "that's not fair un! We can't halt all rescue attempts just because we're getting some other-" Kisame growled out, "I say we stop all _retrieval _attempts and move on. She didn't want to be here and so she'll get what she wants," cutting off the blonde terrorist bomber carelessly.

This had been a fluent/reoccurring argument amongst the criminals and many of them had already 'taken sides' so to speak on the argument of whether the girl in question had been kidnapped or run away. Obviously Deidara and Kisame were on opposing sides of the matter. There were a few however who were on the fence with uncertainty and indifference.

Just as Deidara was about to retort snidely Leader sama cleared his throat and Kakuzu spoke up, "anyway as I was saying before my partner so rudely interrupted," at this Hidan flipped his fellow immortal the bird, "the decision is final and will take place immediately." What could be called concerned glances were thrown around the room before the organization's treasurer spoke again. "If there are no other comments we shall proceed to announce the pair assigned this task after which they will be briefed and depart immediately."

That is when Pein spoke, "Kisame. . . Deidara, since the two of you seemed so willing to participate earlier why don't you both complete this task for us?"

Deidara's jaw dropped to the floor as Kisame's eyes widened. The shark-like man recovered quickly as he shut his slightly ajar mouth and growled low in his throat. They both knew this was a no-questions asked order and so Deidara begrudgingly picked his jaw up off the floor in time to give a simultaneous "Hai, Leader sama," with Kisame. "Then the rest of you are dismissed and the meeting is adjourned until further notice." Kakuzu then turned to the two men standing where Pein's hologram had been moments earlier. "Report to Leader sama's office after that head out."

Deidara turned away quickly with a scoff, causing his long blonde hair to whip around, narrowly missing Kakuzu's unamused face. "I heard you the first time yeah." Kisame wasn't about to verbally admit to agreeing with the blonde bomber just then but he grunted and turned away as they both made their way out of the room.

* * *

Arisa was in her third period biology class and she was not enjoying herself. She could only fidget in irritation and discomfort at her desk as her teacher was getting horribly in depth into the lesson, which she frankly did not understand at all. She groaned particularly loud when her teacher asked the class, "okay, does everyone understand? How about a show of hands?" When the rest of the class didn't respond she moved on and Arisa sighed once again before running a hand quickly through her shoulder length light brown hair.

Her seat was situated at the back of the classroom, adjacent to the door. She simply had to look to her right and see out into the corridor, which she really would rather be at the moment. She glanced back up to the front of the room where her teacher stood lecturing and that's when she heard a strange albeit light tapping noise of metal on metal. Her head whipped to the direction of the sound and quite to her surprise she saw a Deidara cosplayer outside her classroom door.

The person whom she assumed was a male waved to her in a gesture that said 'come out here'. She lowered her head slightly as she stared back at him incredulously. Again he beckoned her to come out to him and she pointed to herself and mouthed, "me?" He nodded and then stepped away from the door but continued to stare at her through its window.

Her teacher caught her attention from the front of the room, "Ms. Thomas is there some reason you are so distracted by the door?" Arisa's stare snapped toward her teacher and she lied quickly, "yes Ma'm um may I please be excused to the restroom?" Her teacher raised an eyebrow then wrote her a pass. The woman held the pass at arms length and Arisa quickly jumped from her seat gaze to the floor to grab the pass and head to the door.

"I don't know you do I?" she called as she took a few steps to the unidentified cosplayer who now stood down the hall. He didn't respond but continued to stand there eerily silent. Arisa repressed a shudder that she passed off for her being cold. She glanced quickly behind her at the classroom and walked cautiously closer to the boy…man, guy? "Why are you dressed like that anyway? Also why'd you call me out here? I have to go back to my class pretty soon." She gave an almost pained look at the last statement.

His blue eyes sparkled in amusement before he finally spoke in a voice that matched his handsome features nicely. "Hm…no, also you ask too many questions yeah." Arisa's eyes widened slightly at how in-character this cosplayer was being then she reacted to what he said, once it was fully computed. A look of confusion broke out on her face, "wait, what do you mean no?" She could have sworn that she saw a quick flash of unbridled irritation flash through his expressive eyes before the faux Deidara broke out into a full out decisive smirk.

She took a step back in cautious fear at his look and followed his gaze as she then noticed he was not smirking at her, rather something _behind _her. Her head whipped around as her body followed quickly in time for her to come face to chest with… well a very broad chest. She took a step back so her poor eyes might adjust and refocus and she saw Kisame! Well at least this guy looked like Kisame however he had to be just another cosplayer…right? He seemed more perfect than the Deidara doppelganger behind her though now she began to sense a uneasiness about her.

The mood did not seem quite right. this wasn't what a harmless meeting with fellow (stranger) Naruto-fans was supposed to be like and the more she actually thought about it the more wrong it became. She was standing in the middle of her _High school_ corridor with two _MEN_ who didn't have visitors passes, were speaking as little as possible yet making no sense when they did, and staring down at her as if they knew some eerie secret that just might be the end of her.

Arisa wasn't a timid girl though she wasn't exactly an assertive one either. She could have bite when she wanted but it was all verbal as her size hindered her ability to do little more than yell. "Okay seriously what the hell is going on here!" she shrieked while glowering at the man who towered before her. "Easy there lass, don't make this harder than it needs to be," the one who was dressed like Kisame spoke gruffly taking a step forward hands raised in a pacifying surrender pose.

Sadly his attempts had the exact opposite effect on our girl Arisa as she was only 5.1 compared to Kisame's 6.3 and took another step back only to come back to chest with Deidara. She turned around quickly to face him and just began to panic slightly before she said quickly, "You two creeps better not try anything we're in a school and all I have to do is scream and everyone will here me!" Kisame now gave an annoyed grunt as any attempt to reason with the small girl between them gave way to his irritation. "You've been yelling pretty loud already and no one has heard you yet why do you think that is huh?"

Arisa paused to look around her, "W-what, no I-I haven't been loud enough is all!" She took a deep breath to scream but Deidara was quicker he lunged forward turning her so she was once again facing Kisame but pressed back against Deidara as he simultaneously restrained her and silenced her. She squirmed futilely in his grasp and Kisame approached and spoke down to her in a tone that said he would take no sh** from anyone. "Listen lass we've placed a genjutsu on this hall so anyone who comes searching for you will not find you! They can't see you, they can't hear you, and they aren't even worried they've forgotten all about you! Now if you don't believe me I'd be happy to demonstrate by cutting off one of your pretty little fingers here, would that work?"

Arisa's blue eyes widened with horror as a her face was stricken with fear. A muffed whimper was heard as she began to writhe in Deidara's grasp as tears now streamed down her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing and she didn't know how to stop it. Her frustration coupled with her fear gave her a boost of adrenaline as her frantic attempts at escape renewed and Deidara wasn't ready for it. With her mouth she tried desperately to bite his hand and she shook her head first side to side before rearing back and with surprising force managed to get Deidara right in the nose with the back of her head. "F***!" he released her in an uncharacteristic reflex to the pain.

She shook herself free and made to run for it but was sadly halted when Deidara re-reacted and turned quickly with an open handed blow to her face. The resounding slap coupled with her shriek of pain would have definitely been enough to arouse the surrounding classrooms' attentions had the genjutsu still not been in place. Arisa landed on the polished floor with a painful smack to her head. She lay there in a dazed stupor of defeat her eyes were red and half-lidded her right cheek was a nice shade of red and the hot tears weren't the only things wetting her face as a thin flow of saliva dribbled from her mouth and down her chin pooling on the floor.

Deidara who'd been acting as patient as he could now had zero patience the pathetic weakling before him, honestly why her? He thought as he screamed obscenities in his head at her, Kisame, and Leader sama. He approached and lifted her by her upper arm as her dead weight only annoyed him further. He dragged her dangling form to Kisame who stood arms crossed fashion observing her in a less disgusted manner. His face conveyed less annoyance now and simple contemplation. He scooped her from Deidara's grasp into his arms and held her looking down at her before speaking gruffly at her, "what's your name lass?"

Arisa blinked a few times before deciding tiredly to respond, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion now, even her and it was frustrating. She inhaled shakily as stubborn tears forced their way to her eyes against her will and she groaned out, "A-Arisa Thomas." Deidara raised an eyebrow at her 360 degree attitude change, he guessed he'd slapped the fight right out of her and figured that was good since he didn't want to deal with a struggling brat the whole way back.

"Well then Arisa chan I'm Kisame and this here is Deidara…you'll be coming with us now whether you want to or not." Arisa nodded numbly before wrapping her arms around her abdomen, fisting the material of her black hoodie. Deidara snorted and then raised a hand focusing his chakra he did a succession of quick hand signs. He held the last sigh but when the desired result did not occur he snapped impatiently at Kisame, "you could lend a hand you know un!" Kisame responded by shifting Arisa's weight slightly so he could use a free hand. He bowed his head, closing his eyes while focusing his chakra and when he opened them he'd channeled just enough of it into Deidara's transportation jutsu to allow it to jump start to life. As the jutsu overcame them Kisame tightened his hold on Arisa's small form and Deidara clenched up slightly.

All that was left as evidence of the scuffle was a written pass from her teacher and a minute dot of saliva left on the floor. It was sure to be the last this world saw of Arisa Thomas.

* * *

**(I'd say about an hour or two earlier in Konoha)**

"I see so the mission collectively failed." Tsunade stated or more like asked from her seat behind her desk, the Hokage's desk. "Yes milady it did. Team Kakashi failed to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha and any other information also I failed milady in my mission to keep Breawna chan safe." Yamato taichou reported regretfully to her from where he stood directly in the center of her office. Shizune attempted but failed to restrain a gasp from where she stood at Tsunade's left. Tsunade in response folded her hands in front of her o the desk. "I see so when you returned she was gone but the woman at the front desk was able to recall the events of her kidnapping?" Yamato nodded, "Yes ma'm. According to her description she was kidnapped by the servants of Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi and…Sasuke Uchiha." He said Sasuke's name with slight hesitation and Tsunade's reaction now became enraged as she slammed her fist down on the surface of her desk. "Damn him! That bastard Orochimaru, what is he playing at? How did he know!"

Minutes following this report Tsunade burst into the councils room where Homura and Koharu sat. They weren't startled by the Hokage's enraged entrance in the least and had actually been expecting it. **(stupid well-meaning bastardos who ruin everything!) **Homura spoke up as she cam to stand in front of them offensively, "What is it now Tsunade hime?" The Hokage responded with a snarl, "You know exactly what _it _is!" Koharu now spoke in the same irritatingly calm voice as her male counterpart had, "Oh so then you know about what happened to the other worldly-child. It could not be helped hime."

Tsunade clenched her fists at her sides and replied venomously, "oh it could not be helped that a girl who knows things even I didn't know has been captured by _OROCHIMARU_!" At this particular fact her councilors faces shone with shock, "Tsunade! You insinuate that we knew she would get taken captive by Orochimaru when we in fact did not!" Koharu spat back. "Yes well she is just a walking classified encyclopedia in the hands of Orochimaru! Orochimaru! Who knows what he might do with the information he forces out f her!"

Homura stayed characteristically calm when he replied, "if he even attempts to force information out of her at all. Honestly now I'm sure the only thing Orochimaru celebrates over is having a new test subject for his experiments. Be calm Tsunade hime all will work out, you'll see." Tsunade grew red in the face at their otherwise indifference to what she saw as a seriously imperative situation and a real threat to their security. Before she lost control further she ground out through grit teeth, "Thank you councilors for your words. I will take them into consideration." She then turned stiffly toward the door and walked out slamming it closed fiercely so it cracked the wall it was hinged to.

**A.N. Oh my jeebas I seriously wrote this all today (at school too!) and I am so, so sox100times sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever! I got a horrible case of depressing feeling towards this story and seriously neglected it but I'm back ow and i'm sorry if anyone out there (if there's still anyone out there) was looking forward to the next chapter. Seriously though if there's anybody out there would you mind giving a shout out in the form of a review... you know maybe GIVE YOUR OPINION ON THE CHAPTER OR SOMETHING sorry... anyway once again i'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you like this chapter! Yup a new OC whose name is Arisa -w- hope you likes, please i'd really appreciate a review... Toodles~**


End file.
